Evil Glares
by HaveyoumetTed
Summary: Mandy is back and does some horrible to Sonny. Now everybody hates little Miss Sonshine! Chad is obviously not at all happy. What will he do? How will he bring her back? Will the Randoms believe him? Channy, Channy, CHANNY! Rated T for language.
1. The Evil Arrives

**Hey guyz! This is my first fanfic so plz forgive me for any mistakes. I've read many fanfics and I luv almost every story. Well this is a multi chapter so... Enjoy! Disclaimer- I don't own anything now but I will surely one day. And then I will be able to write here that 'I own SWAC and the characters' but for now- I don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

Sonny's POV

I am answering some fan mail as I am not interested in watching Tawni have her 'Alone time with herself'. Currently she was having her sad farewells with herself-

"Okay Tawni, we have to do this so... I'll see u tomorrow. I hate to say this... Goodbye!" she emphasized the last word with fake sobs.

"Sonny..." I did not hear her as I was so engrossed in the fan mails and that annoyed her of course, Tawni Hart cannot handle anyone ignoring her.

"Sonny!" at last, I was burst from the bubble of comfort.

"What!" I exclaimed having no idea of what was happening.

"I'm calling your name from the past 2 seconds and you are not answering. You know Tawni Hart is not an ignorable person!"  
"Okay, first of all, I was answering some fan mails and second, there is no word like ignorable! Well let it be, what do you want?"

Luckily she did not continue the argument and walked towards her wardrobe and pulled out two identical dresses and stood in front of me with one on each side. The only difference in them was that the one on the right side was having a thin silver line running around the neckline, but elsewhere the dresses where perfectly identical.

"Ah, what?" I asked confused.

"Which one should I wear today while going home?" she said in a tone as if I was so stupid that I did not understand this.

"Um... the right one I guess"

She gave me a satisfying smile and headed off to the changing room. Just then my phone started playing 'One less Lonely Girl'. I had changed that cow ringtone cuz it was well... too funny. I pressed 'Answer' to find out Marshal on the other side.

"Hey Marshal. Whats up?" I asked awkwardly, I did not know the way to talk to my boss. And especially when the boss is Marshal, you can't use words like 'sir'.

"Hey Sonny, I want you all in the Prop house right now. I've got a surprise for you! And oh! Bring Tawni with you if she is nearby, I'll not waste my energy in calling her. Bye!" he sounded really excited when he said the word 'surprise'.

"Yeah, sure. And I'll tell Tawni she's with me. Bye!" I felt a little funny wondering what would be that surprise. As Tawni came out wearing the dress I chose for her and immediately stood in front of the mirror.

"Hey Twan! Marshal's called us to the Prop House, he says he has a surprise for us."

"Whatever, and you must know that the surprise is only for me and not for anyone else so don't get too much excited." I was so irritated by her 'its all for me' behavior, but what can I do she is also my best friend.

When we reached the Prop House we saw Zora, Nico and Grady waiting impatiently. We asked if they knew what Marshal was upto but even they were unaware of the so-called surprise. Suddenly Marshal stormed in the room with a big smile on his face.

"Hey kids! All's well? We shot him a 'Is it Marshal? Is it really?' look since over rehearsal had gone really very bad.

"Ah well, let it be. As I told you I've got you a surprise!" As he finished he glanced at the door and a red haired girl entered the room gracefully. At her appearance everybody, but me, jumped off the couch and squealed with joy. I felt a little funny seeing her. I thought as if I could feel something bad coming my way.

"Hey guys! I'm so happy to see you; I missed you so much. And hey Nico-Grady, you haven't got anything disastrous bubbling here which I should run from." Everybody gave her a hug. I stood up uncomfortably and flashed her an awkward smile.

"And you must probably be Sonny. I must say you are very good and I must try look and act better or no one will notice me on stage." She finished it with a smile, which was looking really evil. She pulled me in a really tight and uncomfortable hug. It seemed as if she wanted to crack my rib cage with it.

"You are there with us this week? Oh my gosh, this is so exciting!" Tawni said giving Mandy another hug.

"She is the one guest starring this week as the 'Hag' from the sketch 'Good Vs Evil with a twist'. Well I gotta go now kids; Mr. Condor wants to discuss something with me. Bye"

After Marshal was gone the joyful cheers and laughter started again. But all I could notice was Mandy glaring at me. If looks could kill, I would be dead by now (thanks to a writer for this line). I thought that it would be better that I leave them alone. So I slipped out of the room without anyone noticing. As I was looking back to check if anyone did not notice me, I bumped into something strong and warm. It was the second most hated person in this world. Mandy held the first place now.

"Watch were your go Monroe!" He said straightening his shirt.

"Ya, ya. Hey Chad." I said still looking back.

"Is there something Cloudy and Rainy are making in there that you are running from? Well if that's so I need to run to then." He said looking something between confused and worried. He said just the words that Mandy had said.

"No, no. It- it's just... um... that... Mandy's back!" I said looking at him.

"Mandy? She's- she's back? Oh my gosh! I must run away from here then. An advice, Stay away from her. Goodbye!" Saying this he ran away leaving me both more frightened and confused for what this Mandy really is. I decided to forget everything. And maybe Chad said that because he is from our rival show. Maybe Mandy is not that bad tough. Because my caste members are not afraid of her. I made myself accept that Mandy was a really nice girl.

I was sitting in my dressing room trying to mug in the script. And suddenly the silence was broken by the noise of the door banging open. I looked up to see Tawni and Mandy entering the room.

"Oh yeah! That dress was awful, she shouldn't have worn that." Mandy said with a giggle. We I looked at her she gave me the same glare with a huge wicked smile. "Hey Sonny, did you see the magazines I got today morning? I want to show Mandy the advertisement of that lip-gloss I showed you." Tawni asked me while searching in her drawer.

"I think you gave them off to Portlyn. You know in the exchange of her 'Cocoa Mocoa Cocoa Special' lipstick."

"Yeah thanks. I gotta go get it. Hey Mandy, bring the pink lip-gloss. I need something to give her in exchange." Tawni went out of the room in search of Portlyn leaving Mandy and me alone in the room.

"It is in the 3rd drawer in the left" I instructed her as she looked at me with a confused expression.

"Thanks..." She said taking the lip-gloss out of the drawer.

"And for payback, a note for you- Stay away from my show! If you want to live a good life, you will listen to me." She caste me a horrible glare and walked away. My mind changed again now.

"Chad was right." I muttered under my breath as a shock of horror spread over my face.

* * *

**Sorry guyz for no channy in this chapter, but I promise it later. Well plz review!**


	2. Friends Betray but Enemies hold on tight

Sonny's POV

The whole day and night I was thinking about whatever Mandy said. I was totally clueless about this girl Mandy. We had our rehearsals in 10 minutes so I had hurry up and dress up in our costume. I was playing the poor little girl this time. I did not have to get in the character it was as if I was already in the character. When I was walking towards the set, I came across Mandy. She advanced towards me and stood just a foot away with her hands on her hips.

"Hey Sonny! You remember what I told you yesterday, right? Well better keep it memorized if you don't want your life to be ruined. Good day! She shot her rude glare walked away. Leaving me shocked and amused. Why is she doing this? Oh my gosh! What am I going to do?

All the way to the set kept thinking about what Mandy had said. I thought to myself why is she dong this? What does she want? How am I gonna get out of this? My body had run cold and I could feel silence around. Then suddenly, there was a pat on my back. I looked up to see Tawni standing behind me.

"Sonny! Where were you? You are late for the rehearsal. Be quick before Mr. Condor comes!" she said while hurriedly grabbing my wrist and pulling me to the set.

"Tawni, I need to tell you something. It's... it's about Mandy." I spoke once we were on the set.

"Yeah she is awesome, I know. And that's why she is my bestest best friend..." She said perkily

"I mean you are also my best friend... you get it right?" she said being confused with herself.

"But Tawn I-"

"Hey Tawni can you help with this please?" Marshal yelled from across the stage. He looked as if he was tanned. Tawni made a disgusted face while looking at him and starting pacing gracefully towards him.

"Sorry Sonny, talk to you later. Bye!" she went off with Marshal to his office leaving me alone.

"Hey Son-nay! What up?" I turned around and found Mandy standing right behind me. I was very scared.

"H...hey Mandy" I said with a horrified voice. My voice cracked.

"I hope you are not doing anything to annoy me. My first and last tip, but I guess you won't need this. Anyway, don't dare to tell anyone, remember anyone, about our little affair." She winked at me and leaned to see Mr. Condor entering. He was going to watch our rehearsal today because his favorite cast member was back.

"Don't worry, we're almost done." She winked again. I couldn't get what she was saying.

"Here, hold this for me please" She handed me a knife. I could not see it properly as it was dark in the corner we were standing in. But just then she took out a blade from her pocket and slashed it on her arm. She made a big cut on her own hand. She big her lip because of the pain. Soon the blood started flowing.

"Aww!" she wailed.

"What is going on in you two?" Mr. Condor asked or must say shouted.

"She...she cut my hand!" Mandy cried out. I looked shocked. Why was she doing this? I thought. Just then I saw Mr. Condor casting me a horrifying look. I looked at my hand holding the knife. The knife was stained with red liquid at the edge.

"To my office you both! But before that bandage that wound Mandy dear." he shouted.

I walked behind him. I was on the verge of crying. I hadn't done anything still I'm going to be punished. Mandy was just back from the nurse and had bandage on her hand. She gave me one of her evil looks and then went back to acting like she was so pained by me.

He opened the door and walked in to sit at his desk. We both kept standing in front of him. Then suddenly the door opened again. Tawni, Zora, Nico and Grady walked in looking completely clueless of what was going on. I knew I could trust them, they were my friends and they knew me very well.

"You have been called here because we have noticed very bad behavior from some cast members, or I must say member. And I must also mention that it is Sonny " he said looking at me.

"But Mr. Condor, I didn't do anything!" I said trying not to shout but I think I did a little.

"You did it all! You didn't want me to be here on the show with you all. You think you own the show, but you don't! If you didn't want me you should have told me, but why this? " Mandy said beaming at me with fake watery eyes, showing her bandaged hand.

"Crocodile tears huh? What happened to that Mandy who told me to keep quite and stay away from her show!" I said almost crying.

"Enough! Enough you both! The fact is you hurt Mandy, and it was not just pushing or beating. You used a weapon to hurt her. Now that is serious Allison!" As he said it I could feel shocked glances being shot at me.

"Guys! You know I can't do that. You know I can never hurt anyone." I pleaded to my friends.

"No Sonny, we can't. We trust Mandy more than you" Nico said. That broke my heart totally.

"You are a actor. A good actor, and you could've acted like you were sweet and everything good" Tawni said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"And tell us just one good reason why would Mandy do such a thing to herself? Why in the world would anyone would like to hurt themselves?" Grady shouted and Zora backed him.

"But guys-"

"You see, no one will believe your fake stories." Mandy said with a weak and some fake sobs.

Anger and sorrow boiled in me. And I burst out.

"I understand, so your friendship was fake. Fake! I hate you all! And shut up you hag!" I couldn't see anything because of the tears I was holding back.

"Miss Monroe, I have to do this, you are fired." Mr. Condor said coldly.

"Fine! Anyway, I don't want to live in jerks!" I stormed out of the room towards my dressing room. I stuffed everything I own wildly in the purse and stormed out of the studio. I knew I was going to pour out my anger on the next person I meet. I ran as fast as I could out of the studio. On my way out I bumped into something, Chad. He was going to be the victim of my anger. I felt bad for that.

"Watch out where-"

"Are you okay Monroe?" he asked worriedly grabbing me by the shoulder.

"Obviously yes! What has Hollywood given to me? Fame? Whats the use for that fame, if your friends turn their back to you? And congrats Chad, your happy days have started" I screamed in his face.

"What are you talking about?" he shuttered sounding somewhat hurt.

"Im fired!" I screamed and run off ignoring him calling behind me. I wanted to go away from everyone. I wanted to forget that I had ever been a celebrity. And plus I had that guilty feeling because I had hurt someone who meant a lot to me…


	3. Chad, you have a special mail!

Sonny's POV

I am sitting on a very comfortable seat in with my mother on my left in the flight for Wisconsin. But I was still feeling something funny in my stomach. I hate this feeling. I hate going away from people that I love so much. No, I don't love them I hate them! Hate them for whatever they did. They betrayed me. I should've known, Hollywood is all about fake people.

Sitting there, I wondered about whom I would miss the most. Twani who was my best friend. Zora who was very good to be with. Nico and Grady who could make anyone laugh. How they had supported me when I was in danger. But why not then? Did they really feel that I was a jerk? Now So Random is my most hated show. People there are no happy and joyful.

They are complete jerks and backstabbers. I can't believe they had left me for that hag. She was the one who should've been crying now not me. I did nothing and I got a punishment. Great! My dream has turned into a nightmare. This incident had broke by heart in a way that no one can repair it. I knew in my mind very well that I can never be that 'sunny' Sonny Monroe now. She was just Allison Monroe, a plain small town girl.

There was only one person I would seriously miss, Chad. I know I always debated in my mind that I did not like him, but at this moment I just admit that I like him. I know that he would have supported me. A tear rolled down my cheek as I thought of him, thinking I'll never get to hear "Do you Sonny? Do you really?" I hope he gets over this. I'm going to miss the 'moments' I had with him. Hope Josh does the work I gave him. That was the only way I can tell him what happened and why am I going.

"Sonny? You okay" My mom said softly breaking the silence.

I looked at my mom with my watery eyes. She hugged me and spoke in her soft voice.

"Its all okay. They were all jerks. It's their loss."

I just nodded and I don't know when, fell asleep on my mother's shoulder.

Chad's POV

Today was a really bad day for me. First, my car ran off fuel on the way to Condor Studios so I had to hire a Cab. Second I spilled chocolate fro yo over my neatly pressed Mackenzie Falls uniform. Third I messed up more than Portlyn in the rehearsals. And last but not the least, probably the reason for the worst day of my life, I missed Sonny.

After the rehearsals I walked straight to my dressing room as I had no hope of seeing Sonny today and have our usual 'fine fine good good' fight. I sat in the chair in front of the mirror. I looked at my own face and thought Was I so involved in her? I observed my face, it was not handsome as usual. I tried to smile, but I couldn't. I looked at my eyes with she loved so much. They had lost the spark. I had to accept the truth- a girl had stole CDC's heart for the first time.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Josh entered through the door. I quickly wiped off those few tears that had formed in my eyes.

"Hey Josh! Whats up?" I noticed that my voice was trembling. I failed to put up the Chad Dylan Cooper charm.

"Hey Chad, I'm good. Here's ur fan mail..." He handed me the fan mails and started searching something in his bag. And finally pulled out an envelope and handed it to me.

"Here is your special mail. Have a nice day, bye!" He hurried out of the door before I could even utter a word about the 'special mail'.

I observed the envelope, it was an off white coloured envelope. On it with a beautiful handwritting- 'Chad Dylan Cooper'

Curiously, I opened it and took out a lavender scented paper with almost the whole paper filled with writing. I read it-

_Dear Chad,_  
_Hey! Hope you are doing well. Look, I really didn't want to yell at you. I was just, all that frustration just burst out. I'm so sorry. Oh! Sorry, I didn't mention myself, I'm your one and only frenemy Sonny Monroe. I want to tell you everything that happened because somehow I have the feeling that you are a person who will trust me._

_ That ex cast member Mandy was actually blackmailing me for staying away from her spotlight and her 'show' or else she would ruin my life. She kept her word, she ruined me. I was fired because she acted as if I had cut her arm. You know I can't do that. But still Mr. Condor thought her right, me wrong and fired me. And the biggest thing was that my own friends, yes the Randoms, left my side at the same time. I hate them so much!_

_Whatever, now that you know the truth, I can make my mind settle on the fact that someone on the earth trusts me, well even if you don't. You cannot be called my frenemy, but my best friend. Well I'm sorry if I've ever hurt you in anyway in the past, please forgive me. I hope we meet someday when you will be a hotshot Hollywood actor and me, well me just a girl from Wisconsin with an ordinary job, struggling in life._

_I want to tell you that you are a marvelous human being. Now that I'm out of your life forever, please don't forget me. Why am I fooling myself? I know you would never care what happens to a Random especially if it's me! I gotta go now goodbye, forever. And hey, I'll miss you!_

_ Your best friend from Chuckle City _

_ Sonny _

_P.S: Don't try to contact me in any form, I just want to forget that I ever had a celebrity life._

As I read the letter, I could feel tears reforming in my eyes. I was sure that even Sonny was crying while writing the letter, I could see incomplete letters as a tear had fallen on them and erased it. I could feel the paper was still a little damp. I know this can be dramatic but I actually fell down on the floor and started crying. I observed the handwriting, it got worst towards the end. The last two sentences were the worst. It looked as if her hand was trembling terribly at that point, she didn't wish to write those words.

I spent ten minutes observing the letter and crying helplessly. Then I decided to go outside and have some fresh air. I slid the letter neatly in my pocket. As I walked thinking of Sonny, I bumped into someone and the letter in my pocket fell out. My mind automatically hoped that it was her, but it turned out to be Portlyn. She handed me the letter that I had dropped.

"Hey! Even I got a letter from Sonny, just it was a lot smaller than this. She gave this to all of us. Sad for her." She was good she handled me the letter.

"Wh... What did she write to you?" I asked shuttering.

"Nothing special. Just that I look beautiful, I have a beautiful life and Mackenzie Falls is the best. That's what's written in all the letters. She has written hardly a paragraph!" She said plainly.

"Yeah, Port... I must go now. Bye!" I said looking down at the floor. I wanted to burst into tears at the moment.

**

* * *

Sorry if there was anything that ****you didn't like in this chapter, I promise the next chapter to be better! And plz review if possible! Channy rocks!**


	4. Back to Wisconsin

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the delay, I had to prepare.. school starting :( This chapter has no Chad's POV, but there is Chad mention in it. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Sonny's POV

I'm back to Wisconsin. Today I will restart my old ordinary life. When we reached our house, I looked around and breathed in the smell of that place. It was not as good as the one in the studio, but it is like as if my house is comforting and welcoming me. I felt better than what I felt in the plane. I ran up to my room and stood outside the door clutching my bag with both hands. I turned the knob to discover my room once again.

It was as I had left it, but I needed to change its appearance now. I threw my bag on bed which mad a big cloud of dust to rise making me cough. I looked at my room and anger boiled inside me. The walls were plastered with So Random posters and pictures. On the table there were other stuff of So Random. I ran towards the walls and started tearing each and every poster. I broke all the stuff on the table that belonged to So Random.

When finally I reached a poster still left and I stopped and my anger went away all of a sudden. It was a Mackenzie Falls poster with a big picture of Chad on it. I burst out crying and touched the face of Chad.

"I'm sorry" I muttered with watery eyes. I left the poster as it was and cleaned my room off junk, So Random stuff and dust. Soon my room was good and cleaned. I dumped the box containing the things I disliked the most in the dustbin.

I had to rest my room now. I put on some new sheets over my bed and then reached for my bag. I opened it and emptied it putting everything back in its place. Finally there was just one bag left at the bottom. I lifted it lightly and opened it taking out two framed pictures having some writing on them. One was colored and the other was black and white.

They both contained the image of the same handsome boy. Yes, it were the autographed pictures of Chad for me. I looked at the pictures for a moment and then walked towards the small table beside my bed. And placed them neatly on it. It was already night so I had some slices of the pizza mom had ordered and then went to bed. Before I slept I glanced at the two pictures on the side table and smiled. Tomorrow was a new day and I had to face my classmates who will surely hate me.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter was really short, but I had to finish it over here. I need at least 8 reviews for updating the next chapter. So... Please review! **


	5. It's on!

***sigh* This chapter was pretty hard to write. I added this as one of the readers had requested. It maybe a little bad. I'm a girl and it is really uncomfortable righting from a boy's POV, but still I managed it somehow. Enjoy! **

* * *

Chad's POV

I am so tired of this! I so don't want to be with this people who don't care about me. I stormed into my room and banged the door shut behind me. I banged my fist against the wall so hard that the coat on the coat hanger fell down. I was angry. Today was no good than the past 4 days! I had messed up a lot, went completely blank in between the filming. I was the worst in my cast now. They were even thinking of replacing me. What was my fault? I did not like to be bad. I walked off to the couch and sat down. There was a copy of Tween Weekly lying on the coffee table.

I picked it up and started turning the pages till I came to a page with a picture of Sonny and Mandy on it. I sat up and read the head line- _Sonny Monroe not so 'sunny' after all. _

_The popular comedy teen show has the beloved Mandy Smith _**(A/N: I just guessed her surname)**_ back on the show. She is replacing the sweetest girl on planet, Sonny Monroe. Well calling her the sweetest girl would be wrong now. She must be called the bad girl of Hollywood though. Sources say that Miss Monroe was fired from her show. A very violent behavior was of Sonny was observed towards Mandy due to which s__he was fired. The studio head, Mr. Condor refuses on giving anymore information on this matter. We know many people will miss her and her bubbly and perky personality. Better not keep Sonny Monroe as your roll model then!_

I had never been this angry in my life. How dare they accuse her? How dare Mandy so this to my Sonshine? I thought to myself. I felt something rising in my. I knew what it was- The urge to punch Mandy in the face. So I fisted my hands and tried press my anger. Just then there was a knock at the door, it was Portlyn.

"Hey Chad! Look what I got you, a whole lot of your favorite Cadbury chocolates!" She said with a big smile while sitting on the chair opposite me and placing the basket on the table. Usually that would've cheered me up, but not now. Now all I wanted was my Sonshine. So I gave no reaction. She stared at me hopefully but to no avail. At last she gave up the hopes of me speaking and broke the silence.

"Look, I know what you are thinking. I know you are thinking about her. You have to forget everything. That thing is ruining the great actor in you" This was it, I couldn't control my anger anymore.

"You think I am enjoying this whole thing of being... the worst? Whatever you say Port I can't forget her or anything related to her!"

I shouted in her face and stormed out of the room into the hallway. I had enough now. I don't care whatever Sonny would have say if I had done this but I was doing it. Mandy was going to payback for this. The whole So Random cast was going to pay for this. They are the reason why I am not good right now, why Sonny is not good right now. I walked into the Prop House and luckily found everyone there.

"You two faced people!" I screamed as I saw them. They all looked back, scared.

Tawni's POV

I shook with horror. I had never seen Chad like this before. Anger was there all over his face. His eyes were casting a horrifying look.

"What are you doing here Pooper?" asked Grady jokingly. But I knew this was not the time to joke. Something was going to happen.

"I don't care what you call me, I don't care about anything right now. All I know now is that you Randoms can never be better than us. We, in Falls, never betray our friends when they need us the most." Chad said with a tear forming in his eye.

"What do you mean Chippy?" asked Mandy rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, only you know what you are talking about" Nico said standing beside Mandy facing Chad. Just then Zora can out of the photo booth and joined Nico and Mandy.

"Do I Randoms? Do I really? I think its because you have short term memory loses, you keep forgetting about things, that you are bad and the worst of all, you forget the people that care about you the most!" He said breathing heavily.

"Forget it guys, Chip Drama Pants has gone off in his mind." Mandy commented coolly.

"No wait, what are you talking about Cooper? I want to know" I interrupted stepping forward. I didn't get too close, I was scared of him now.

"I am asking what made you betray Sonny? I thought you Randoms were good. But I was wrong I guess!" He shuttered as a tear rolled down his cheek. I felt bad seeing him like that. He was supposed to be strong which he was not right now.

"She hurt me! Isn't that enough?" Mandy answered with a hurt face. But somehow, I don't know why, I felt it was fake.

"Oh really, as if I will believe you. I know Monroe will never go that far. She is too good to even say a simple no. I know her better than you do Mandy. And I thought you guys did too. I thought you were her friends, then how could you!" Chad was furious now; I could see him clutching his fists to stay clam.

"She was an actor Chad, she could've acted that she was sweet and everything good" Grady said calmly, I think he was starting to get the idea of Chad's state.

"For what, give one good reason. She always helped you people in everything. What was there for her then? She liked Mackenzie Falls, but she accepted the stupid rivalry to keep you guys happy! Zora, didn't she help you in the Blossom scout thing? Nico Grady, didn't she help you regain your friendship? Tawni, didn't she help you to set a date with that Hayden in her home?" He pointed and each one of us as he said it. His voice was cracking as he talked. I looked around and saw the faces of my cast mates. They all were sad, I know they were thinking of Sonny and how she had helped them.

"We live in the present Pooper. The reality is, she is gone and we are happy. So buh-bye! She pointed to the door as she said it.

"Who wants to live with you Randoms anyway? At least I will do my best to get that false deed off from Sonny's name. Peace out Suckas! He made a disgusted face at me, which said: "I did not expect that from you, I thought you were her best friend!" And stormed out of the room.

I felt bad after whatever he had said. He was right, Sonny was too good to say even a simple no. She had always tried to help me in everything. She was the first person who would give out a helping hand if asked. I felt bad for her. This was wrong this was totally wrong!

* * *

**Ah Chad... *sigh*... oh! you are back, so how as the chapter? How was angry Chad? Please review how you felt it was. That button loves you! And please don't hesitate to write if the chapter sucked, I totally understand. So give your suggestions, reviews blah blah blah below. And also give me some ideas on the next chap. **

**Love you readers!**

**Love you Chad Dylan Cooper... ;)**


	6. For Sonny!

**I came across some people who liked Tawni at Sonny's side so this is for them. In my actual story, it was Portlyn rather than Tawni. I thought over it and figured it out that Tawni is better! So enjoy!

* * *

**

Tawni's POV

"This is wrong... this is really wrong!" I said to myself. I was not something and pretty today. I am ugly. No, I did not smear mascara all over my face, I'm not so stupid to do that. My face just could not put up a smile. You know that 'I'm so Pretty' face. I felt bad. It was just the worst version of the feeling I had when Sonny had a fight with us and had gone to Mackenzie Falls set** (A/N: If you don't understand, I am referring to the episode in season 1, Sonny at the Falls) **I just couldn't get rid of Sonny's face in my mind.

It was like that happens in dramaic serials, I went into Flashback. All the beautiful times I spent with Sonny were getting displayed in my mind. I had to stop this because that made me feel sad! Suddenly the picture of Sonny crying in Mr. Condor's office begging us for our support flashed in my silverscreen. The image of her crying helplessly and running out of the room.

"STOP!" I cried. I was worried with what was happening to Sonny right now at this very moment. She was surely suffering. When I walked all round the room my eyes met a surprising sight. I saw something sparkle in Mandy's drawer. "She does not like sparkly things" I thought. I opened the drawer to discover a blade covered in dried blood lying there. below it there was a paper with Mandy's handwriting on it. I read the sheet-_ To get Sonny Monroe out of the show-_

_* A blade, small enough to fit in my pocket. _

_"Fake blade._

_"Some blood, get it from the blood bank_

I looked at the paper with terror. I thought of yelling and telling everyone about what that bitch did to Sonny, but then I thought of getting her trapped. I could feel tears rolling down my eyes. I was going to fight for Sonny. But I cannot do this alone, I needed a partner and I knew exactly a person who would believe me, Chad. I walked fast to the set of Mackenzie Falls and threw open the door of his dressing room.

"I need to talk to you" I panted as I looked at him. He was glaring daggers at me for what I had done earlier. I can understand he cannot forget it that easy. He guestured with his had to go on.

"I believe you. I believe Sonny." His expression soothed out at once and I took the risk to close the door behind me and take a step closer.

"Y-you do? Thats good. But how? She did not give Chuckle City the letters!" He said with a completely confused look all over his face. I lifted up my hand and showed him the paper with Mandy's plan on it. He read it, crumbled it and threw it to the floor.

"That bitch!" He said with a furios voice.

"Yes I agree with you and I want your help in taking Mandy's revenge" I gleamed at him with a evil smile on my face. He returned it with his evil smirk. We both shook hands while our minds were searching for a perfect plan of taking Mandy's revenge.

* * *

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Please review and tell me. That button gives you a big tight hug from me! Anyways, give me some suggestions for the next chap too. Please send your reviews, suggestions blah blah blah down there! Also tell should I add some Porlyn to this on Sonny's side too?**


	7. Li'l mistakes make a big difference

**Okay guyz, I know that I'm late but my Sanskirt (it is a language) teacher is a mental freak! I bet he is secretly a scientist who is working on taking all the fun out of students lifes... We had to write 20 tables on the vowels and nouns and pronouns and blah blah blah of the language 3 times in 3 days! and that + other homework= total disaster! **

**Anyways, you guys enjoy the chap... hope u like it...*fingers crossed* **

**

* * *

**

Tawni's POV

"Now Tawni, find something that is related to the bitchy plan of Mandy, don't get dazzled by any jewelry of Mandy's!" I scolded myself. I was really tired now; I was searching for some evidence, which will help us to make others believe Sonny. But every time I searched Mandy's drawers, I found something cute or something with mirrors and I would get distracted. I sighed as I sat back on the chair and closed my eyes. _Ah… peace…_

Suddenly the door banged open, which made me jump with fear. Mandy entered through the door looking angry, but as soon as she saw me she changed her expression quickly to hurt. _Such a bitch… _

"Those Mackenzie Falls people are so bad!" she yelled with fake tears in her eyes_. Oh come on girl! I know that trick, your are not crying! Just stare at one place for a long time and you get tears in your eyes. _I held back my eagerness to punch her and spoke-

"What happened?" I tried to put worry in my voice but I could not control my eyes from glaring at her.

"That Chad just put up a fight against me saying I was lying about that… that… Sonny thing! He is such a jerk. Surely that Sonny girl has done black magic on him!" she yelled, but this time more than hurt there was anger and frustration in her voice. _Ha! She can't hold back her emotions as well; I'm not the worst then! Yay me! Oh wait a second, what did she say? Chad put up a fight against her? Way to go Chad! No wait, he shouldn't have done that. I must warn him to keep himself in control. Damn, stupid boys!_

A big bang snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked around to see Mandy staring angrily at her table.

"Who did this?" she asked with a really angry voice. Realizing what she had done, she took a deep breath and started again.

"Who did this? Who touched my dresser? All my things are misplaced." She said in a lot calmer manner. I got scared because the real answer was I.

"I bet it can be Nico and Grady, they sell our celebrity junk online for video game money, no big deal girl!" I said casually twirling my hair with my finger to hide my nervousness.

"Yeah, no big deal. I'll be back" just then she took something from the drawer and ran out of the door hastily. I opened the drawer to see what she had taken. _Not the blade and the chit! Oh my gosh! I just lost my only proofs of Mandy being a bitch. Stupid me to place it back there! Chad is so gonna kill me now…. _

I walked silently to the Falls set and knocked at Chad's dressing room door. As I waited I observed the door, "Chad Dylan Cooper: best actor of the generation" I read. _Huh? What does this guy think of himself? Dunno what Sonny saw in him! _Just then the doorknob turned and Chad opened the door.

"Get in, fast!" he whispered. I ran in and made sure that nobody saw me. If anyone did, they would take a really bad meaning of these acts of ours. I mean meeting secretly in his dressing and staying there for a long period of time… _People please! Tawni Hart will never do such a thing!_

As I entered I observed Chad. No…ew! Not in that weird manner, I'll never do that! I observed how he was coming back to normal. He had combed his hair so he didn't look like he was a crazy scientist from scary movies, you know the ones with hair stinking in all directions. He was smirking at himself in the mirror wording- You are looking great. _Man… he is so much like me. I must say he is exactly like me, even by looks. _

"So… any other information on that 'bitch'? He said pressuring the word 'bitch' the most.

"Sadly, no. I spent the whole morning searching for something that may help us. But to my hard luck, I got nothing." I sighed and sat on the couch. _Merlin's beard, This couch is awesome! I mean I love its color, white, plus I love that it is so… soft! I almost sank into it when I sat. _

"That's okay, we have two good proofs. They'll work" he said while finishing brushing his hair and whispering 'charming' to himself in the mirror. _Now I know how Sonny felt… he is so self conceited! Oh my__god!, he does not know that Mandy may have destroyed our two rays of hopes. He'll kill me if he knows that…_

"Go bring them, we'll keep them safe here" he said turning to get something from the shelf. _C'mon Tawni, you can do it. You are Tawni Hart! _

"Yeah, the clues, right." I said nervously, no other word came from my mouth. He noticed that I was nervous with something.

"What did you do?" he asked glaring at me. _Urgh! Stop glaring… just peep and look if he is still glaring…. Arh! He's still glaring! Okay fine, don't look at him. You are a comedian, take it the comedy way then…. _

"Ah, Chad! Funny story…." I fake-scoffed while nervously staring at my feet. They were interesting you know?

"What did you do?" he yelled, anger was all over his face now. I got scared and decided to vomit everything word.

"Mandy…(_deep breathes…. He'll not kill you….or maybe he will)_ Mandy took away those clues and probably trashed them or destroyed them!" I panted as I had said it really fast. I look at Chad who was now a mix of emotions as he sat on the armchair beside the couch.

"How…how could you let her do that? You know we needed it for S….Sonny!" he shuttered as looked down at his feet. _Oh my god! Is he crying? But he is a guy, he's not supposed to cry! What I did would obviously make him cry! Don't cry please! Man up! _ I guess he heard my thought, he looked up at me and gave a weird kind of look. It was a mixture of hope, seriousness, anger, sorrow and many more things I don't even know what they are called!

"That's fine then… that's fine. Blondie we gotta work twice as harder now. You were really dumb to keep those things so unsafe, but let it go now." He said with a serious voice_. Oh sorry, if you don't know, I have a name! TAWNI! But let it be, at least you didn't kill me. Urgh! I hate this guilt thing…_

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

**So... what do you think about this chap? Is it going good? Plz o plz tell me how u felt the chapter was. I mean was it a li'l humorous/ sad/ hurtful/ it totally sucked. Give me ideas for the next chap. so that u can read what u want to happen (I'm not gonna change my story completely though) **

**The review button loves you guyz! And so does Tawni, Sonny and... CHAD!*squeals* And of course Mandy hates you! **


	8. Zora Knows EVERYTHING

**Oh! I'm so sorry for the delay. But my Computer is mad! I had this whole chap. ready and then it deleted it on its own ! Dumb isn't it? And I topped by exams BTW. I got 119 marks out of 120! (That's the total of all subjects. At 119 am with the toppers of my grade and I left the best brained guy behind at 118!) **

**Warning: According to me this is a really... long chap so please don't loose patience! And it has some changes like, Zora was not there in California when Sonny was fired. Anyways enjoy! *fingers crossed***

* * *

Zora's POV

I'm so excited! Today is our blossom scout annual competition. This time my competitors are Sara, Joanna, Lauria and that evil spirit. Don't get what I said? I mean Dakota Condor. Yeah I know she is not a blossom but, DING DONG! I guess you already know that she is Mr. Condor A.K.A the devil's daughter. The devil that controls us.

Anyways, we had to have partners for publicity and one who can really help me. Sara had Jenna from 'Fish or No Fish', Lauria has Titan from 'Teen Gladiators'. You must be thinking Dakota is having Chad but to tell you the right information, he refused. And Mr. Condor appointed Portlyn for her, he did not want his baby girl to get 'attracted' to a nasty jerk and become bad herself.

What the...? I mean Chad is thousand times better than Dakota. Now for me, I have no one. I really miss Sonny at this point. She'd have run to me and offered for help before anyone could. I miss her 'over-helping' attitude. You know? Those words of Chad when he barged into the Prop house and started cursing us actually hit me, hard.

You want to know my partner? It's Mandy. What? I should be happy? Why? Give me one good reason! I HATE Mandy Smith. But my dumb, baboon-head cast mates dumped Sonny. Just then Mandy walked into the Prop house where I was sitting.

"Hey Zoe! Whats up?" Mandy asked trying to act cool.

"Hey I-"

"Yeah, yeah, you must be like, awesome cuz you have me as your partner. Well I've got an awesome idea on selling more cookies in less time. We are gonna rock this competition!" Mandy said over excitedly.

"Yeah, I know but-"

"Yeah, yeah, awesome! Now listen to me, we will go around and give out the cookies. But the offer is that I will hug the person."Okay now that was bad, first she interrupts me, then she comes out with this stupid plan! I mean whatever, I hate her!

(At the Blossom festival)

Argh! She is even worse than Penelope from Mackenzie Falls. And yeah, I am a Mackenzie Falls addict **(A/N: I personally love Mackenzie Falls)** Right now, that hag was standing up on the chair and yelling out her offer of you know what. I just sat there calmly and sold cookies.

Just then, there came a girl. She was cute. She wore a purple dress with matching purple barrettes with fake gems attached shinning in her gorgeous honey blonde hair. She looked up at me with her beautiful green eyes and smiled so sweetly that I had a sudden urge to pull her cheeks.

"Can I have a box of Chocolate Chip cookies please?" I smiled at her and gave her a box. She took it and handled me the money. She gave me only one dollar whereas the cookies were for two.

"Ah, sorry, the cookies are for two dollars" I said awkwardly. The only little girl I talk to is Dakota. And I don't speak but fight with her. I put all my effort in sounding good and clam and not to scare the little girl.

"Oh... I'm sorry. My mommy gave me just one dollar to buy something to eat. She has gone to fetch my little brother from his playgroup and I'm really hungry." She looked really deep in my eyes when she said this. That made me feel sad.

"What's the matter Zoe?" _there! That hag has to enter this? Anyway, stay calm and don't burst._

"Well the little girl doesn't have money for the cookies" I informed Mandy who was still standing on the chair.

"Shoo that crap away then! No money, no cookie." She said really rudely. I looked at the girl who's eyes were starting to get moist. I felt really bad for her. I looked up to see Mandy resumed to what she was doing before with a fake smile plastered over her face.

"Sh! Don't cry. She does not know how to talk. Look..." I looked up to check if Mandy was watch me. Coast clear. I took a box of cookies and gave it to the girl.

"Here, a gift for you from me." I smiled at her. She smiled back but soon looked tensed.

"But what about that big girl. She won't like it if you give any gifts." She squeaked. I took a dollar out of my own pocket and held it out.

"No problem." I whispered and slipped it in the money box. The girl thanked me and started to leave when Mandy saw her.

"Hey, where are you going?" Mandy kind of scolded. The girl looked frightened and looked at me.

"Ah...Well...She had the money in her pocket." _Had it in the pocket? What are you? Grady? _To my luck, Mandy bought that.

"Cool. Sorry, I acted weird. Anyway, you get your offer now." Mandy bent down and was about to embrace the girl when that little fellow cast me a evil smile and pushed Mandy's hands away in disgust.

"Mommy says not to talk to strangers" She reported.

"Aww! Well I'm not a stranger. I'm Mandy Smith from So Random." Mandy said as she shook her head. _Man...she looks dumb when she does that._

"Oh! Now, I remember, I love the show and my favorite is..." She took a dramatical pause.

"Yeah..." Mandy shook her head more as if she already knew she was everyone's favorite.

"Well if there were Teams like there are in that my sister is crazy about, that Jacob and Edward thing. Here they would be Team Sonny and Team Mandy." _Wow! That girl knows how to fight with words._

"I'll be in... Team Sonny!" The girl screamed in Mandy's face. _Woah! Right face! I should ask her for lessons..._

That's when Mandy blew up, started vomiting bad words and curses out of her mouth for Sonny. She was lucky Sandiago was busy in Paris with his assistant *cough**cough*girlfriend*cough**cough*. I had to go over all of those little children who got scared and calm them down. I was pissed off on Mandy as because of her I got all the scoldings from the parents present there.

I walked back in the Prop House and collapsed on the sofa. Just then I heard some footsteps coming inside the room. Mandy.

"Sorry Zoe I..."

"First thing, never call me Zoe cause I hate it and second take your butt and your massive ego and walk out of this room before Ernie appears out of nowhere." (Ernie is my snake) At this she ran out of the room as fast as she could.

_"You know? She's a jerk." A voice said inside my head._

"Yeah, I know that"

_"No, she's a super jerk. The mayor of jerksville and the president of jerkoslovakia!" The voice cried._

"I know that."

_"Why did you choose her as your partner?" The voice questioned._

"I did not choose her, she was appointed to me! And I hate her like hell. You must know that cause you are me!"

_"Of course I do know that dumbo. But why did you not choose say... Chad? Believe me or not, he's not a jerk in front of Mandy"_

"I agree with you. I did not choose him cause he was pissed off on us because of that Sonny incident and would have probably killed me."

_"There's one more reason there."_

"Now what?"

_"I don't know, you tell me"_

"I'm not stupid, you what it is!"

_"S-O-N-N-Y!" it cried_

"Yeah, but what should I do?"

_"You liked Sonny?"_

"Yes"

_"Miss her?"_

"Duh!"

_"Then go join him! He said he'd do anything to get Sonny back. Help him do that. Bring Mandy down and Sonny back. And I have a sense that he needs a spy." The voice explained._

"You're awesome!"

_"I know!"_

"Afterall..."

"It's me" we screamed together in my head.

"Yuck, that was a lot Tawni, anyway, bye!" With that I put the conversation in my head to an end and marched off to Chad's dressing. I stooped as I saw Mackenzie Falls' security guard, Brian.

"Hey Brian"

"Hey Zora, whatever you do you can't go in" he didn't even look up at me.

"But I-"

"Nah"

"But I really-"

"Na-ah"

"I NEED TO TALK TO CHAD!" I screamed with impatience. At that, a look crossed Brian's face. It was as if there was now a reason he would let me in.

"About what?"

"Don't tell anyone"

"You have a crush on him"

"Yuck! Disgusting! Gross! Urgh! Ew!" I just got struck by a serious 'disgust attack'.

"Then what?"

"It's about... Sonny." I said as I tried to calm down from my 'disgust attaick'.

At that Brian opened the door and let me in. Weird. I walked in slowly and finally reached Chad's dressing. I pushed open the door. What? I am weird guys not good and innocent. I have no manners. What I saw inside was surprisingly non surprising. That means, I was expecting that. What I saw was Tawni sitting timidly on the couch and Chad looking angry, guilty and sad. They both looked shocked when they saw me.

"I'm in" I said lamely and sat beside Tawni.

"What?" they both asked unanimously. Totally confused and shocked.

"I'm in with you. You know, in your league."

"But...I mean...How do you know?" Tawni and Chad both looked terribly confused.

"Did Sandiago catch us?" Chad sounded terrified.

"No of course not" I answered back.

"Then how do you-"

"Hello?I am Zora Lanchester. I live in the vents. I know everything that's happening in the studio. Note my words 'E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G'. Nothing can happen in this studio without me not knowing it. I know about your league and how Tawni stupidly lost the evidences..."

"So you know everything we've talked about?" Chad inquired.

"Everything. And also what you have not talked about to anyone. Even if it were about them. Like someone feeling something for the person they hate." I said eyeing Chad. He looked down at his feet at this.

"Heh, you are great!" Tawni said hugging me.

"Urgh girl! What happened to 'your space'? Whatever has happened to it, mine is still intact." I said with a disgusted expression pushing her away.

"So, partners?" Chad said.

"Partners" I said shaking hands with him.

"And now if you'll excuse me, I have to do some spying." I gave them a evil smile and headed off to the vents...

* * *

**So... *innocent eyes* how was it? Was it even okay? The next chap is in Sonny's POV and would be a lot better than this I guess. So, did this suck, ate your brain or made u want to erase your mind wishing you hadn't read this. That review button loves you guyz! And so do me, Zora and the little girl from the market (Her name was Kristen)! **


	9. New Sonny

**So this is the next chapter. I know that I'm really slow at updating. But I promise I'll make it faster. This Chapter may be or I must say, IS PRETTY BAD! So plz forgive me :(**

**

* * *

**Sonny's POV

So I'm here in my school studying as a really ordinary small town girl. Like everyone, even I have kept my past safe and sound in the corner of my mind. I never hesitate to let out all my feeling about them when those memories are refreshed.

My mind is free to think whatever it wants to because not all of that past was bad. When I remember some of the moments, they make me smile or even laugh. In my school, everybody calls me Hollywood failure or Jerkessa. Yeah, more than half the school hates me. I have a minority on my side who back me and support me whenever and wherever possible.

Oh! I forgot to tell you how I am at school. I'm better at studies now, because rather than hanging around and chit chatting with my friends I like to get engrossed in the History of Europe, the Geography of India or the Science of Living things ( **A/N: I have just guessed what she must be studying. Actually it is what is in my syllabus;)** ) But that does not mean I hate being with my friends. I love my friends and thank God everyday for them, I'm not kidding I really do!

I'm so dumb! I forgot to tell you about my friends. I forgot that you know only Lucy. Well other than her, I have a little group I like to enjoy with. One is Carol; she is extremely awesome by nature and has a perky and cheery personality.

Michella, she is an awesome singer. But she says she has no interest in starting a career in music. Then there are Mathew and Josh who are best friends to each other and very funny. They resemble the characters Fred and George from Harry Potter, just the thing is they are not even brothers!

And the last but not the least is Christopher. We prefer calling him Chris because his name takes a whole breath to call out. He is my second best friend. He is an awesome person to be with, he can make you smile at any moment. I love him! Well no in that weird ways, I love him like my brother. To be frank, I have given my heart away to a person months ago... let's not talk about it.

So that's how my life is now. No TV shows no self-centered best friend and no crushes on Hollywood heartthrobs. I am a simple girl who does not care about Hollywood.

Now lets talk about my present. My mom's gone to a book exhibition and am sure that she will bring a book or two for me. And as usual I will take it to my room and toss it in the drawer of- 'Boring!'

I had my best friends Lucy and Chris over at my home. We were watching some funny videos of Chris's dog. In the videos there was mainly the dog and Chris' cousin Mark playing with it. Man. Mark was cute! I mean the way his golden locks fall over his forehead and his deep blue eyes remind me of someone... No; no!

The doorbell rang and I went to see who it was, I wanted to shake away the thought I had just got. I opened it to find mom holding two bags, a yellow one containing…I guess… about 10 books and a brilliant blue bag filled with just one. That reminded me of beautiful blue eyes of... Oh crap, not again! I mentally slapped myself for doing that for the second time.

"Hey darling this is for you, it is an-" I cut her off as she settled herself on the couch and handled me the blue bag.

"Really excellent book. I know that mom! And like always, thank you." I flashed her a smile and dashed in my room, to find Chris and Lucy still hunched over my laptop and staring at something. I threw the bag in my hand on my bed and walked to them.

"Hey guys, its 8 u know?" I said with my hands on my hips. They looked up quickly and shut whatever they were watching as fast as they could so that I wouldn't see it. You will think I'll question them about this act of their but its okay, I don't care.

"It's 8! Oh my god I had to be home almost and hour ago. Chris can you please drop me in your car?" Lucy stammered pulling and dragging Chris up and out of the room, not looking directly at me. Chris nodded and they both left the room really quick. Gees, they are weird. But now there is a question- why were they acting so different? Were they... I mean they are close... they are best friends... they can be more than friends... Urgh… this is so gross!

I laid on my bed and looked around. I stared at the poster of Mackenzie Falls on my wall. My sight sifted and I stared at the two pictures of him on my side table. I tear rolled down my cheek. I sighed and started looking around randomly into the space.

Suddenly my eyes met the book peeping from inside the bag. I sat up and pulled the bag closer to me. Gently I took out the book with a blue colored cover and read the title-

_The Secret: For Teen Power_

_

* * *

_**insanely bad and short, wasn't it? Anyway, plz review!**


	10. Even Tawni Misses Sonny!

**I'm really happy with ur reviews guys, they are like tight warm hugs from you. Use the law of attraction told in The Secret to be pure gold. Believe me, it worked for me...**

* * *

Sonny's POV

_The Secret_? Huh? I became really curious of what was in this book. I looked down at the author to know if it was some kind of a story._ PAUL HARRINGTON_?Huh? I have never heard about him. But the curiosity inside me was getting more and more intense. I skimmed through some of the pages till I reached the intro-

_So what's the deal with this so-called __**Secret **__that everyone's been talking about? The word is, it lets you have, do, or be anything you choose. Sound good? Maybe a little too good?_

_The truth is, the __**Secret **__helps you bring riches to the poor, abundance to hungry, peace to the war-torn, wellness to the unhealthy. But it can also help make dreams come true…for you. Maybe you don't think you deserve it. But you do. And if you can dream it, you have the power to make it happen. Seriously._

_Now, it might seem obvious, but the hardest part in living your dream is knowing just exactly __what your dream is. _

Remember when you were a little kid and you had no limits? Adults would say, "What do you want to become when you grow up?" And you'd say, "An astronaut," "A doctor," "A ballet dancer," or "A football player". You could be anything you wanted.

_And then you got older and there were all these pressures and expectations and demands and limitations . You got bombarded with the reasons why you couldn't be able to live those dreams. People started telling you you're not smart enough, not strong enough, not pretty enough, not good enough, its like your life's ambitions somehow get hijacked by the grown-up world. _

_So…what if there was a secret that could let you live your dreams? What if you could get back to that time in your life when there were no limits to what you could be? And what if you discovered you have the power to make all your dreams come true to go anywhere, to do anything, to be everything you choose? _

_Would you listen?_

_Well do you want to know a SECRET? _

**( A/N: As I said earlier, this is a real book and these are the actual lines from it. And believe me or not, that Secret actually works. Sorry Paul if I was wrong anywhere!)**

I scoffed and said- "Stupid philosophies" But little did I know… **(A/N: I know I have left that sentence over there. But you will get it when you read the further chapters, to be exact chapter 21) **I closed the book and opened my laptop. I was not sleepy right now so I surfed the net and logged on Facebook. No one was online except for Tawni. Yeah she is still my friend here. Just we don't talk, so I went offline on the chat. I checked out Lucy's status- _Studying Maths._ Oh right we have a Maths test tomorrow. I did not need to study because I was already prepared.

Suddenly remembered the weird act of Chris and Lucy. Thank God I had Chrome which was really fast and saved all my browsing History. Chris closed that thing so fast that I guess they forgot to delete that history. I when to the 'History' options and… bingo! There it was, it was…. Tween Weekly official website. I clicked on the link and scrolled down. Wow! Chris had deleted the exact link of what they were browsing. So I decided to surf on the website for sometime.

I went to Top news, scoops and gossips. What? I'm a girl, I love gossips. So lets see what we have here…. _Zac Efron's new look_… _Rihanna's new album… Bieber Fever is all over the world… Jonas brothers rock…. Ke$ha: hot or cold… Paris Hilton's new boyfriend… Waka Waka… So Random now so better?_ I scrolled down and read the article.

_So Random now so better._

_The top comedy show of America, So Random, has got dirt out of them now. Now they can be called as pure gold. And yes, the dirt means Miss Sonny who always cares about money. Now that Mandy's back with a bang, she has took over the show and America is happy with her come back. Lets ask the So Random cast about this matter. _

"_We are the happiest people on earth Mac! With her back, we can continue the experiment of cheese pants!" Nico and Grady say. We couldn't get old of Zora Lanchester but we sure have surprising answers-_

"_Yeah… I mean Mandy is my best friend. Why should I not be happy?" Tawni Hart sounds a little nervous at this. Is she not happy with Mandy back? Does she plan something against Mandy? Or is she…. Missing her best friend, Sonny? We're Tween Weekly Tawni, we know EVERYTING!_

My eyes widened at Tawni's comment. She looked nervous. As far as I knew her, she'd always be perky, happy and something and pretty. I had a warm feeling inside me. What was that? Was that happiness? Why am I happy? I guess I miss her a lot too. I closed the window and quickly logged on to Facebook again.

I went online to see Tawni still there.

Me: Hey Tawn…

But because of my bad luck she went offline exactly when I sent the text. I shirked at it and then sighed. I close my laptop and lay on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"I miss you Tawn. I miss you Cooper" I whispered and fell asleep.

* * *

**I'm not updating till I get 15 reviews, so bring it on! **


	11. What Lucy and Chris think

Lucy's POV

"I hate this! How can those people be so harsh on her? I mean, she helped them in so many ways!" I yelled at no one while sitting in the passenger seat in Chris' car.

"Forget them, they are all jerks. And Ally has grown out of them." Chris muttered under his breath

"Yeah, I agree but…Chris however we ignore or say she's good, she's not."

"She's good. She is always happy now, don't you see that?" He said as he rolled his eyes. _Urgh! Boys..._

"How can you boys be so dumb at this? Have you ever looked in her eyes lately? Well I have, and all I see is hurt and sadness. That smile and happy attitude she always carries is fake. She tries to get her to the reality but her mind always stays at her dark past in California." I said while untying the seat belt.

"Woah! You girls are really good at that. Anyway, we'll look into that matter later. First things first, remember we have a math test tomorrow?" He said while opening the door for me.

"What! A math test? I'm so dead…" I had no idea about that before Chris mentioned it.

"Well best of luck then." He chuckled before driving away. I watched his car disappear into the darkness. I have a Math test tomorrow but I don't care. All I care about Ally getting back to normal. I don't want her to be Ally forever. I want Sonny back. The girl who would always laugh and smile is all cheery and kind. It hurts to see her like that. I mean, she's my best friend and I should do whatever I can to help her.

I walked back in my house and had my dinner. _Chris said something was there tomorrow _I thought while eating my ice-cream. Hmm… lets see…baseball game…. nah!…project submission…no…math….Oh crap! Math test! I shot up straight into my room after almost breaking a glass bowl.

Chris's POV

"Good night mum!"

"Night sweetie" She said before kissing me on the cheek. _Urgh! I hate went she does that. I mean, I'm 17 now, not a 5-year-old who is afraid of ghosts even in the morning. Give me a break! _As I went to lay down on my bed I thought over what Lucy had said about Sonny.

I thought real hard on whatever Lucy said. Was Sonny actually that broken? Is that happiness she shows all fake? I admit, girls are way better in these 'heart and soul' matters than guys. I wish I would have the kind of super power they have and could get Sonny back to normal. After all she was my very first crush!

Yeah, you heard me right. She was my first crush. How could she not be? She was and still is all adorable, beautiful and fun loving. But all that crushing stopped once I found an awesome girlfriend for me, Jennifer. Now I like Sonny just like a sister. And nobody can hurt my sister.

Lucy's POV (next day after test)

"Ah… This feel so great!" I was literally jumping up and down on the inside. The test was damn easy and I wrote most of the things correct. Thank God, mom will not scold me after seeing these grades. By the way I just got a A. But it has a '+' sign so that becomes… A+ yay! I walked to a table with Sonny holding something that was supposed to be Burger.

"Well I'm happy for you Lucy" Sonny smiled while sitting beside me. Just then Chris walked to us and sat down opposite to me.

"Hey girls! So…how was the test?" he asked eyeing me.

"It-"

"Was Fabulous. I did fabulous!" I said excitedly jumping up and down. They both chuckled at this. Suddenly a loud voice came from the speaker.

"Miss Allison Monroe, you are called to the principal's office." The voice of Mrs. Hathaway screeched from the intercom. At this Sonny got up timidly and ran walked to the principal's office.

"Must be called for something study related" I muttered while starring at my half-eaten French fry.

"You know, I thought over it" Chris spoke

"What?"

"That Sonny- Allison thing we talked about."

"And…?"

"And I think we should help her out of this in any way possible. I want Sonny back. I hate Allison." He said staring at the table.

"Urgh! You guys are so slow" I muttered.

"What?"

"Do you think being her bestest friend I did not do anything in the so many days?"

"What did you do?"

"Well did you have fun repairing Sonny's lappie instead of letting Josh McGonical do it?" I asked with sarcasm.

"Yeah, I love technology. It had just some messing in the wires and-"

"See! That's what I'm talking about" I said as I threw up my hands.

"That I like technology?"

"Urgh! Are you seriously that dim?"

"What!"

"Stupid, I messed her laptop!"

"What? Why did you do that?"

"Are you still not getting it? I did it on purpose because I wanted her to spend time with Josh."

"Spend time with Josh?"

"Yeah, all Sonny needs is a lover. If she gets one, she'll probably be better. And I knew she had a crush on Josh before so I did that thing. But you had to mess it up. You had to step in like a full on baboon head person and say 'Hey! Don't worry I'll do it.' Urgh! Dumb…" I said angrily.

"But you know she doesn't like Josh now. And cause you are her 'bestest friend' you must also know that she likes…that guy"

"Yeah, yeah, I know that. But he can be replaced by Josh" At this Chris stared at me unbelievingly.

"Okay fine. No one can replace anybody from there. But that's not possible now and I bet she will be happy to be in a relationship. We gotta get her someone. We gotta get her Josh"

Chris' POV

"And how are we gonna do that?" I was totally confused how to do whatever she said. She collapsed on the chair frustrated.

"I don't know!" She said rubbing her temples. I glanced around and my eyes caught something on the notice board. Just then an idea clicked inside my head.

"I know how we'll do that!"

**One word, REVIEW!**


	12. We have a proof

**Sorry! Sorry I know I'm like the slowest author on fanfic. But I had me tests…again. But, I've got a surprise for you! Justin! C'mon here, quick! *Justin walks in* **

**Me : What's that? *staring at his hand***

**Justin: It's peanut butter with whipped cream!**

**Me: *disgusted face* weird… **

**Justin: Hey! It tastes like heaven. Never comment on it before you taste it! **

**Me: Whatever! You were gonna do something... *pointing to the screen***

**Justin: What? Oh… Hey guys, this is Justin Bieber here. And I am… what was I going to do?**

**Me: Disclaimer… *I roll my eyes***

**Justin: Yeah, Prans does not own SWAC. *smack him on the head***

**Me: Stupid! You were not supposed to say my name.**

**Justin: Uh…Sorry… **

**Me: Apology not accepted!**

**Justin: Hey… I can sing One less lonely Girl for you! *flips his hair by jerking his head***

**Me: Apology happily accepted!**

**

* * *

**

Tawni's POV

I am sitting here in my dressing room pampering myself. What? I'm Tawni Hart and I need to be pampered. So where was I? Yeah, well I'm sitting here in my dressing room and brushing my hair to perfection and thinking over how to bring down Mandy.

"I should let Chad and Zora figure out that." I muttered in defeat. I got up and knocked at the vent.

"What's it now?" Came Zora's voice from the vent.

"I want help!"

"Like what? Did you run out of the Cocoa Mocoa Cocoa stock? If that's the case I'd rather go visit Mackenzie Falls vents. Than chatting with you about lipsticks, blushes, mascara and all that digusting stuff with code name 'Make up'"

She gave me this long speech because last time, that's yesterday, I made her find a Cocoa Mocoa Cocoa lipstick from anywhere she could find. But they were out of stock. And I remembered having bought a huge pack myself. At this Zora was really pissed off. But as she can be sweet at times, she forgave me. Now, let's get back to the reality.

"No. I need help on…" I scooted closer to the vent door.

"Sonshine" I said in a hushed voice. We call our little work for Sonny, 'Sonshine'. That's the code name and you can imagine who gave it, nor me and neither Zora. Of course Chad! _Urgh… and you say I'm dumb._

"Now what?" Zora asked in a bored voice.

"I'm kinda bored and I was thinking what are we planning to do next?" I asked. But…

"Tawni Hart, report to Stage 3 immediately" said Marshal's cool voice from the speaker.

"TTYL! Bye!" I yelled and walked out of the door. When I went to stage three I found out Marshal standing in front of me with his face having bad sunburn…again.

"Tawni, hi. Uh…help?" he said nervously. I glared at him and gave him 'really Marshal…again?' and 'do it one more time and I'll give you a bad hair cut' looks before leading him to my dressing room and giving him aloe vera gel.

"Rub it on your face." I instructed. After like an hour I finished the treatment.

"And Marshal, before going out apply a good sunscreen" I said

"But I do!"

"Did I not say _good _one? Try Mocoa Cocoa Cocoa."

"What?"

"Mocoa Cocoa Cocoa!"

"Mocoa what?" That is pissing me off…

"MOCOA COCOA COCOA!" I yelled. But he really won't get it. So our argument went on and on and on. At last, I called Dave and straight away ordered it. Irritated, I walked into the Commissionary to get myself a fro yo. I really need one right now.

"Psh…Blondie!" whispered a hushed voice from behind me. I looked around to see Zora calling me.

"What?" I whispered back.

"Chip said we have to meet today."

"Why?"

"He said we need someone else for Sonshine. We have to talk on that."

"Talk on what?" Came a louder voice. We looked around quickly to see Nico standing there. Uh oh!

"Um… we were discussing on…make up!" I spat. _Bad lie Tawni! _

"But Zora doesn't like make up" Nico argued.

"Your right, we were actually arguing on make up" Zora said casually.

"But you said something about Chip Drama Pants." Okay, at this time I swear I wanted to scream out, STOP QUESTIONING!

"Yeah, we were arguing on giving Chad make up, cause he really needs it!" _Whoa! Good one beautiful. _

"Yeah, she said her make up is too precious to be give to such people." Zora fake-scoffed.

"Well if you ask me, he does need make up!" Nico laughed. Finally, he bought it!

I waved Zora and mouthed 'meet you there' before walking out. I need to get some alone time now. I walked into my dressing room to find that Mandy staring at something in her drawer. As she noticed my presence, she turned around and hid whatever she was looking at hastily. To that, I gave her a 'I'm not interested' smile.

"Uh, hey Tawni. Looking good. Um… I was just leaving. Bye!" She said and ran out of the room. I looked at myself in the mirror smiling merrily and playing with my hair. Suddenly something clicked me. That drawer. Mandy. Scared. Proof! I ran towards the drawer and slowly opened the drawer just to find a camera. I took it in my hand to find it's power on.

"Wastage of battery" I muttered. I observed the camera and played with it for a while shooting myself. After a while the camera beeped saying the memory was full.

"Uh Crap!" I whisper-yelled. I surfed to the videos I took giggling and smiling at my prettiness. Just then there came a video which I did not shoot. It was the last one. It showed some place similar to our set.

"It is our set!" I exclaimed in realization. I pressed the play button to see what it was.

_"Sorry Sonny, talk to you later. Bye!" I went off with Marshal to his office leaving Sonny alone._

_"Hey Son-nay! What up?" Sonny turned around and found Mandy standing right behind her._

_"H...hey Mandy" She said with a horrified voice. Her voice cracked._

_"I hope you are not doing anything to annoy me. My first and last tip, but I guess you won't need this. Anyway, don't dare to tell anyone, remember anyone, about our little affair." Mandy winked at Sonny and leaned to see Mr. Condor entering._

_"Don't worry, we're almost done." Mandy winked again. _

_"Here, hold this for me please" She handed Sonny a knife. It looked like  
Sonny could not see it properly as it was dark in the corner they were standing in. But just then Mandy took out a blade from her pocket and slashed it on her arm. She made a big cut on her own hand. She big her lip because of the pain. Soon the blood started flowing. _

_"Aww!" she wailed. _

_"What is going on in you two?" Mr. Condor asked or must say shouted. _

_"She...she cut my hand!" Mandy cried out. Sonny looked shocked. Mr. Condor casting Sonny a horrifying look. Sonny looked at her hand holding the knife. The knife was stained with red liquid at the edge._

_"To my office you both! But before that bandage that wound Mandy dear." he shouted._

And the tape ended. Leaving me horrified. I hastily opened that camera to check for the tape. Mandy surely did not tape it herself. I pulled the tape out to see the labeling- 'So Random Stage, 11 June 2010, 12:45pm.' _So it is a security tape! And she stole it? She's really good at this evil business. _I ran to my side and took out my laptop and turned it on. I slide the tape back into the camera and connected the USB transfer chord to it and then connected it with my laptop. After about 10 minutes the transfer completed.

"Bingo!" I said in victory. I had transferred it directly on the CD. By the time I deleted all the videos of me on her camera and silently slide it into her drawer. I took the CD with me and ran out of the room, gracefully. But then…

"Hey Tawni! C'mon help us!" Yelled Nico and Grady from the hall way pulling I don't know what. Maybe cheese.

"No thanks guys. Um, I gotta go." I fake smiled and started to leave.

"C'mon, we can't do this ourselves!" They botH wailed. I gave up and slide the CD in my conductor bag. I was wrong, it was not cheese it was paneer**.(A/N: Paneer is a substance that is a stage before the formation of cheese. It does not have its own taste but smells like milk. Indians use this product a lot. It is a very royal type of stuff which is really tasty when cooked with some special spices. I LOVE PANEER!)**We rolled it out till we reached their dressing.

"So Random and Mackenzie Falls cast please assemble in my office" Said Mr. Condor's voice from the speaker. We three walked into the office to find out that we were the last to enter. There was a long lecture about bonding and sharing and all that stuff that we needed to do. Finally we were dismissed. As we walked out Zora caught my arm.

"Where were you?" Zora silently yelled.

"Nico and Grady made me to help them. Sorry." I said.

"Psh…Psh!" came a sound. I looked over to see Chad calling Zora and me. As he caught my attention he mouthed 'In my dressing, after break' to which we both nodded. As I turned around I saw Nico and Grady giving me a confused 'were you talking to him?' look. We shrugged and walked out.

The rehearsal was long. I walked straight to Chad's dressing without anyone noticing when the break started. But I did not notice someone following me. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Chad yelled from the other side.

"It's me…Blondie"

"Come in" he said. I walked in to discover Zora already sitting there on the couch and playing with a weird piece of rubber. Suddenly the door bust open and Nico and Grady were standing there.

"Aha!" They yelled. I was so scared that I jumped on the opposite side and was now sticking to a cupboard.

"We knew something was cooking." Nico said while casting me a disgusted look.

"And Zora? What are you doing here. Didn't expect that from you" At this Zora angered up and started to try and punch them both but I held her back.

"We are doing nothing like that!" Chad yelled and started off to punch them too while I caught him.

"Then what were you doing?"

"You really wanna know?" I asked still holding Zora and Chad.

"Yeah"

"Okay, but swear on cheese not to tell anyone."

"Okay... But this gotta be worth"

"We are trying to prove that Sonny was and is innocent. Mandy is bad"

"But…"

"don't you miss Sonny?" Zora asked. They both looked at their feet.

"We do" They muttered.

"Then help!" Chad yelled.

"Fine!" Nico and Grady happily said while giving each other a high five.

"But how do we prove?"

"We have proof" I said happily.

"Apparently we had proofs" Chad said glaring at me.

"No we _have_ proof" I said showing him the CD. He looked confused. I smiled victoriously at him a walked to the DVD player. After inserting the CD I turned the TV on. And the tape started. Everyone watched the recording in horror. Nico and Grady were dumb struck. Zora had a furious look on her face. Chad was clenching is fists and looked furious too. His eyes had started to water till the tape ended.

"C'mon… let's go give this to Mr. Condor!" Nico exclaimed.

"No, she'll pay for all she did." Chad muttered.

"But-" Grady started.

"No Grady, Chip is right. She can't get away with this that easily. She should get hurt, just as Sonny was" I said interrupting him. We decided to keep the CD with Chad as it will be safe there. Mandy, you're grounded…

* * *

**Me: Hey! This actually tastes good… *licking the spoon* **

**Justin: I told you…**

**Me: Where did you eat it? I wanna worship that person.**

**Justin: I'm ready!**

**Me: Never mind...(BTW, we are talking about the Peanut Butter and Whipped Cream)**

**I'm so sorry for its huge length! But I wanted to do so many things in a chap. Plus I wanted to fill up for the delay. I've got so many ideas for other stories and I gotta finish this one before starting another.**

**Please review about your thoughts on this chapter. Give me suggestions for the next and I'll try and put it in. The reviewers for this chapter will get special Paneer Makkhanwala and plus for desert, Peanut Butter with Whipped Cream specially made by Justin… Yum! **


	13. There's a Prom!

**Sorry again for the late updates. My computer would go off everytime I tried to write the chap. Actually the real chapter I planned got too big (to be exact 8 pages) and I didn't want to consume your time from reading all the other better stories. So I've cut that chapter into two. This one is a little short but the other one is a normal length. So enjoy reading!**

**(Disclaimer) **

**Lemme check… a wallet… a pen… a songbook….a Jonas brothers CD…**

**No, I don't own Sonny With A Chance ****L**

Chris's POV

"Thanks for you co ordination Mr. Robinson. We'll put forth your demand in the list" Smiled Mrs. Hathaway. I smiled back at her and walked out of the office. As I closed the door Lucy attacked me.

"What did she say? What did she say? What did she say!" She said impatiently.

"Calm down. She said yes" I smirked. At this she jumped like almost feet.

"Yeah!" She pulled me in a warm embrace. I don't know what but it felt good to be in that position. I mean I've hugged many girls…okay fine just my mom and sisters. But none of them felt this good. Christopher Adam Robinson, you are going insane. Why are you thinking about Lucy in that way? Well, its obvious cause you don't have a girlfriend. Since Jennifer broke up with you about a week ago, but still! Lucy?

"Earth to Chris, you there?" Lucy said waving a hand in front of my face. I pushed the thoughts out of my head and walked to our Chemistry Lab.

Sonny's POV

Where are they? They should have been here before 10 minutes.

"Hey Ally!" Lucy greeted me before giving a 'I'm so sorry face'. Lucy was Marisa Carter's Lab partner who sat right behind me and Chris was my Lab partner. We took our seats before our boring lecture started.

"Good Morning Students. So we start with the next…" The lecture finally ended after an hour. Since it was the last class, we headed home.

"Wait up Ally!" Lucy cried while running towards where Chris and I were standing.

"You heard? There's the prom coming up day after! I'm so excited!" She exclaimed. I should have done the same but right now my mind had drifted of to my secret prom back in California.

"And here's a good news for you. Carter heard Josh saying that he likes you!" She said giving me a toothy grin. I returned it with a fake, happy smile. I looked around and spotted Josh standing there with his friends. Man…he looked cute. His deep brown eyes, black hair which fall over his forehead makes him look so cute! And I do like him. But somehow I feel that it's just not going to work.

"So we need to go shopping now!" Lucy started jumping excitedly. I guess I missed half of her speech.

"Okay, that's my cue. As you know I can't bear fashion talks at all. Buh-bye" Chris winked at us and drove off in his car. Leaving behind Lucy and me.

"Girl, we've got some serious shopping to do!" She smirked before grabbing me and driving me to hundreds of stores.

(After 2 hours at Allison's home)

"Ah!" I breathed in relief and collapsed on my living room couch. Lucy goes crazy when it comes to shopping. She got a dress with light, milky pink color, knee length, which looked gorgeous on her. She paired it with an off-white shawl. Then she went all around the town for white heels. I got a coffee colored knee length, strapless dress which had a big cream colored rose at the waist and a pair of burnt sienna heels.

"Had a good day?" My mom asked while sitting beside me. I glared at her and she chuckled.

"So…let's see what my princess got." She said while pulling shopping bag.

"Oh goodness! That is one beautiful dress!" she held the dressing in front of her admiring it.

"This is going to look fabulous on you. It's better than that mermaid outfit!" she chuckled while I got an attack of sadness.

"I'll be back," I said as I dashed into my room and fell into my bed crying. Just then my mom entered. She walked towards me and pulled me in a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry sweetie. I didn't mean to do that. I really did not. I just rambled something out. I'm so so sorry!" I cried on her chest for a lot of time while she rocked me back and forth to comfort me and calm me down. Finally, I lost the entire water store in my eyes and decided to talk.

"Mom, why did this happen? Why did they do that? Am I that bad?" I muttered more to myself.

"Oh…no honey. You are not at all bad you are gorgeous. And maybe God thought you should not be there. Maybe he thought you were not safe there. And however, that's their loss" She explained but I was not gonna buy that.

"But mom, something must be wrong in me that they did not like. Maybe they thought that I'm a two-sided girl. I mean Mandy was their old friend. I was just a new comer, why would they support me. I'm so-" It stung my tongue to say that.

"Sweetie you are nothing bad. You're a beautiful human being. They lost a golden opportunity to befriend someone like you. And you were there for like 6 months. How long do you need to understand a person? They were all jerks, total jerks. And you know that one person there is still supporting you. So cheer up." I know she meant Chad by 'one person'. But if she would've taken his name I would have been shattered. I smiled at her and hugged her once again.

**So, that's the 13****th**** chapter. The 14****th**** will be coming latest but day after tomorrow. But I'll try and put it up tomorrow itself. **

**So…what do you think is Chris' and Lucy's plan? Guess…. Okay one hint- it is really a old trick. **

**Please, please, please do review if you read this chapter and tell me how it was. Cause the reviews make me happy and give ideas and enthusiasm to write the next chapter. **

**Love you for reading!**

**-Prans x x x **


	14. Refreshed memories and a new boyfriend

**Okay so this is the 14****th**** chapter as I promised. Hope you like it…. *fingers crossed* **

* * *

Sonny's POV

"Allison! You've got a call from Lucy." My mom called from downstairs. I ran down the stairs and took the phone.

_Hey Ally, look, we've got some change in plans._

"What?"

_Um…well, Chris and I are kinda going together to the Prom. And…_

"Oh… so that's the thing? Don't worry, I'll not disturb you guys."

_Uh…Thanks, see you at the Prom!_

"Bye, oh Lucy wait!"

_Uhuh?_

"Best of luck" I chuckled and put down the receiver.

"Mom! I need a ride to school"

Chris' POV

Good. The plan is going good so far. Lucy and I are being each other's 'dates'. One, because we can stay together to get the plan in action. So here I am driving to her house.

"Show time." I whispered before ringing the doorbell. Mrs. Shawaski opened the door.

"Oh hey Chris. Come in, she's just touching up." She said giving me a warm smile. Just as I looked up I saw Lucy coming down. She looked gorgeous.

"Hey, you look…wow" I whispered. For the first time I was at a loss of words.

"Yeah…you too…shall we go?" She smiled as I opened the door for her. On our way to school, all we discussed was about our plan. Now that I think over it, it's not that great though. But still, it's the only thing we could come up with in such a short period of time.

Sonny's POV

"Thanks mom. See you later, bye!" I kissed my mom good bye and promised to be back by nine thirty. Just then I saw Chris' car driving up to the parking lot. I smiled and walked towards it.

"Hey guys!" I said as stood behind the car. But I don't know why, they both jumped in their seats, scared, as if they were not expecting me.

"H…hey So-Ally!" Chris stammered. I gave them a confused look from which they seemed to calm down.

"So excited for the prom, huh?" Lucy said grinning. I smiled back. Honestly, I was not that excited. As we walked in, everyone roared in dismay. I know that it was because of me. Some people gave me dirty looks while some gave me sympathetic smiles.

"Don't look at them. They are all jerks." Lucy whispered. But obviously, how could one not notice almost 20 pairs of eyes staring at them. I decided to go and have something to eat.

"Lets see what we have…ice cream… peanut butter balls…chocolate cakes…shrimp…chicken nuggets….totally cheese?" What is that?

"This is has a big amount of cheese in it. Want some?" A girl noticed my confused expression and told me what it was.

"No thanks, I'm…dieting." I said. I did not like a lot of cheese. It was all a Nico and Grady kind of stuff. I smiled at how they could've reacted if they saw this. They would probably rob away the whole store of 'totally cheese'. Just then I realized what I was thinking and a tear threatened to escape from my right eye. I quickly wiped it away and went to talk to some people who don't hate me.

(an hour later, 8:30pm)

All most everything here at the prom is taking me back to Condor Studios. The prom queen made me think of Tawni, the security guard made me think of Zora. I swear I will faint if I get more.

"Okay guys! Here's a new activity for our lame prom. Karaoke!" Yelled Lucy and everyone buzzed in excitement. Lucy was the host of the prom.

Chris' POV

That's our plan. And in that bowl from where Josh will pick a card has the cards bearing only one name, Allison. I know, old trick. But that does work sometimes.

Allison's POV

"Josh, can u please come and pick a card?" Lucy said politely. He went up the stage and gave one card from the bowl to Lucy.

"And you have to sing with… Allison Monroe!" She said in a sing song voice. At first I could not understand a thing. Then Carter, Lucy's lab partner, pushed me ahead.

"C'mon Ally!" Lucy smiled. I just walked timidly to the stage and took the microphone. Many people roared in disgust. I looked at Josh and he just gave me a warm smile. I looked at the song- _Cause we belong together_. I took a deep breath and started but nothing came out. I looked at Lucy and gave her a 'I can do it' look. Just then I felt Josh take my hand in his. He gave me and smile. We looked up at the teleprompter and I started. The song was divided so that it was duet.

_Guess this means you're sorry _

_You're standing at my door _

_Guess this means you take back _

_All you said before _

_Like how much you wanted _

_Anyone but me _

_Said you'd never come back _

_But here you are again _

Now, that thing came out timidly. I took another deep breath and sang with Josh.

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah _

_Forever united here somehow, yeah _

_You got a piece of me _

_And honestly, _

_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you _

I don't know what was happening, but I felt sad. I thought of So Random, Mackenzie Falls, the studio, my secret prom and everything from back there. It was like a video playing with the suave voice of Josh in the background.

_Baby I was stupid for telling you goodbye _

_Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight _

_I know that I've got issues _

_But you're pretty messed up too _

_Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you _

Why is this happening? What is happening to me?

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah _

_Forever united here somehow, yeah _

_You got a piece of me _

_And honestly, _

_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you _

_Being with you _

_Is so dysfunctional _

_I really shouldn't miss you _

_But I can't let you go _

_Oh yeah _

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah _

_Forever united here somehow, yeah _

_You got a piece of me _

_And honestly, _

_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you _

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah _

_Forever united here somehow, yeah _

_You got a piece of me _

_And honestly, _

_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

I had enough. I just ran off the stage as the song ended. Tears falling freely from my eyes. I heard Lucy and Chris calling after me but I ignored it and ran out in the parking lot. I sobbed as all the memories refreshed. I leaned against a car and cried my heart out. Suddenly I heard someone speak softly. "That's my car you know?"

I looked up to see Josh standing there with his hands in his pockets, smirking at me. _Just like Chad did…_

"I'm…sorry." I hastily getting up and wiping away my tears with the back of my hand.

"No, no, it's…okay" he said softly. Then there was complete silence. That silence was making me go back into my emotional outburst. I controlled myself and spoke up.

"You have a great voice."

"Ah…thanks…I…your voice is fabulous too." He shuttered.

"So you wanna go for a walk?" I guess he understood that I could not go back in. I nodded and walked with him. There is a park just opposite to the school. We decided to go there. For about five minutes we walked in silence.

"So um…why were you…I mean…why did you run off the stage like that?" he asked in a soft voice. I knew that was gonna come. I closed my eyes for a second took a deep breath and decided to tell him.

"I just…I miss LA…a lot. I don't know what happened but that song somehow seemed similar to my life. When we were singing it…it just got refreshed. And now if you want to run away from 'jerkessa', you're free to go and make fun of me." A tear rolled down my right eye as I said that.

"Why would I do that?" he asked timidly.

"Cause almost the whole school hates me."

"But I don't come in 'almost the whole'."

"How is that possible. You're a friend of Beth and she is the one who hates me the most."

"Honestly, I don't like her. She is rude towards everyone and I don't like rude people. And, I kinda think you are innocent." I felt better hearing that the boy I liked was on my side. Yes, I liked him and I thought no one could be better than him. I thought no one could be better than anyone here. But I was wrong, totally wrong. There is a boy who is better. There is a girl who is really cares for me. There are two boys who are funnier than anyone and there is a girl who is weird but is also smarter than everyone.

"Thanks."

"Can you…I mean if you don't mind…what happened that day?" he asked still in a really soft voice. I sighed and told him everything. Tears spilled continuously from my eyes.

"….and that's how I got my life ruined. Apparently she kept her word. She _did_ ruin my life." I finished. He looked really dumbstruck

"That's so evil of her! That's so evil of everyone. I mean…they were your friends and….why did they take her side.?" He asked.

"Well, I guess cause she is a old friends and I was just a new comer."

"Jerks…you know? Forget them. Forget everything. You're here now. You have your friends, mum and grandma all here to be with you forever…even me" He spoke so timidly that I could not help but smile at his cuteness.

"Ah…Allison…um…I was thinking…I mean just if you have no problem…will…will you go out with me?" he looked really nervous when he said that. He was the first boy who had asked me out, (well after that James Conroy) this was really special. It felt good. As if I was floating in the air. But it was not extreme happiness. There were no fireworks in my head.

"Yes. Sure." I said hugging him. I felt good. He hugged me back and we stood there like that for about 2 minutes.

"Thank you." He muttered as we pulled away. I looked in his eyes and saw pure joy. They were a great shade of brown. At first glance you would think they are black. But then there is this chocolatey tinge in it. _I like that clam oceanic blue better…_ I pushed that thought away listened to his plan for tomorrow.

"Oh! It's almost 9:30. I gotta go home, bye!" I said as I looked at my watch in horror

"Wait, I'll drop you" We walked to his car silently. The ride home was also not that happening, we just talked about school.

"Well, thanks for everything Josh." I said as we stood outside my door.

"That's nothing. Anything for you… Sonday." Sonday? That's a cute nickname. Not a really cute one but still it's good. But before I knew he gave me a quick peck on my cheek.

"Good night" he said timidly.

"Night" I whispered as he walked away. I unlocked the door and entered my house to find mom standing there ready for a speech.

"Allison Jane Monroe. You're late!"

"Well mom, there's a reason…"

"That better be good."

"You know Josh?"

"Yeah"

"He asked me out!" I said and she hugged me so tight that I was out of breath. I told her everything. Yes, everything, even that song thing.

"Well that's great darling. Now go wash up and go to bed. You gotta wake up early for school."

I kissed my mom goodnight and went up to my room. I got out of those itchy clothes ,washed up and did all those things I daily do before going to bed like brushing, flossing and stuff. I laid down on the bed and just then my phone beeped.

_From: Josh_

_To: Allison_

_Hey, can't wait to see you tomorrow! _

_From: Allison_

_To: Josh_

_Aww…That's cheesy 3 3_

_From: Josh_

_To: Allison _

_I really like you Allison._

_From: Allison _

_To: Josh _

_Same here Josh, Good Night…_

_From Josh_

_To: Allison_

_Good Night _

I sighed as I read the last message. I bit my lip in excitement and turned my phone off. As I turned to keep it on the side table, something caught my eye. _His_ photograph. A tear slipped down from the corner of my eye. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep but the voice inside my head kept bugging me. _You are just settling for him…You don't him…Your settling for him…

* * *

_

**And this is it. It took a lot of thinking to bring this out. And yeah, that karaoke thing is too… old. Anyways, tell me how you thought it was. How is Chris and Lucy? Don't worry I'm not gonna do their story. How is Josh? Is good to you? I made him sweet but not better than Chad. Readers please review! Please' o please' o please' o!**


	15. The date

Sonny's POV

So this is it. Today is the day. The day of my date. I thought it would feel special. I mean, I don't hate this. But I believe that when you love someone you feel cool breeze blowing. You feel as if you scraf is flying in the air in slow motion and the moon in the sky has grown a little bigger **(A/N: this line is from a Bollywood movie '****3 idiots'. Do watch the movie if you can)**. With Josh i felt nothing like this. Maybe it is because it happens only in those old Bollywood films that granny and her friend Anandi watch.

Currently, I am wearing my yellow top with 'Mackenzie Falls' written on it with a scribbled plain black font. Yes, I still can't get over it. Anyways, and with it I'm wearing my skinny jeans with a cute little design on the right lap. I'm just going to pull my air into a neat pony tail since we are going to the beach. So after like 10 minutes he knocked on my door.

"Bye mum!" I cried and opened the door. He was standing there outside looking absolutely hot. He just wore a casual beach wear,, but that made him look hot.

"Um...looking great." he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You're not less. Lets go?" I said

"Sure" We drove in his car to the beach. All we talked about was how we liked the beach. Once we were there, my mind calm down as I took in the salty smell. And it was and hour before sunset so it was a gorgeous scene.

"You wanna go sit in the sand?" I nodded and followed him to a spot which was not occupied by anybody and was away from the crowd.

"Um...so..?" I said. I really did not know what to do.

"You look awesome by the way."

"Thanks. You just said it for the tenth time by the way." I smirked.

"Well, so you kept the count?"

"What?" Thank God he was starting something.

"You like me." he gave me an evil smile.

"Of course I do, or what am I doing on a 'date' with you?" I said in a 'matter of fact' tone.

"Darn... I never lose!" he said as he punced the sand beside him. At first I felt it was rude but then he looked like a five year old who has lost a game. And so, I had to forgive him and not get into an arguement.

"Well you just did lose to me. Accept it." I said in a victorius tone.

"Fine" he fake-grunted. And how do I know it was fake? Cause he's a terrible actor. Why? Because he smiled while he grunted.

"Fine" I smiled not knowing what was coming.

"Good" he grined and showed off his perfect pearly whites.

"Good" I said subconsiously. But then I came into reality. I realised my situation. There was a huge attack of sadness...again.

"So are we good?" he was still smiling. When he said that, a tear escaped my right eye. Then another one slide down slowly from my left cheek and the third one threatened to escape from the left eye. He noticed it and his face turned from happy and cheery to tensed and worried.

"What happened Sonday?" he said looking at me in the eyes. I wiped away the tears from my eyes and smiled to him.

"I'm okay. It's... can we never do that 'good, good, fine, fine' please?" I asked and he understood what I meant and nodded. After a moment of silence he spoke up.

"So, m'lady, you hungry?" he got up and gave me a hand. I nodded and walked with him to get some corndog. It was damn delicious. We ate a corndog, a hotdog and fro-yos.

"You look really great." he said.

"twelve" I said in a sing song tone.

"Oh c'mon! But seriously, I really like that top. You like Mackenzie Falls?" Awkward...

"Yeah... A lot."

"Cool, there's a show there on the street of Mackenzie Falls marathon. You know the kind we can watch sitting in the car. Shall we go?" he asked with a really pleading voice. He did not know about me knowing _him_. He did not know that Mackenzie Falls was in the same studio as my show.

"Um...okay." How could I deny him when he was all 'puppy pleading'.

After the sunset, we drove to that place were the show was. We were quite late so we had to park in the last row. But to my bad luck, the screen was so big that the people could easily make out the color of Chloe's eyes. Right now, Penelope and Chloe were fighting.

_''No he is mine!" Penelope cried and took a dagger out of her belt and pointed it towards Chloe. _

_"Dare you even go five ten feet near him" Penelope looked really evil. _

It's like Mandy and me...

_"But he loves me!" Chloe wailed _

_"Not after you are no more!" Penelope yelled and tried to stab Chloe when someone caught her hand. _

_"No Penelope." said a cool male voice and Mackenzie came to view._

I looked in his eyes and got lost in them. He had that ability even when he was on-screen. But something was odd. Something has happened to him. Maybe he was sick. No, he doesn't look like that. He looks as if he has been crying because his eyes have a reddish tinge. His skin has gone really pale and white. His hair are not shiny and look as if he does not brush them properly. Something's up with him.

_"But Mackenzie!" Penelope cried._

_"Stop it!" said a blonde girl._

_"Natline, thank God you are here!" Penelope said hugging the blonde girl._

_"Yes, thank God I'm here or you would have killed Chloe!" Natline pushed Penelope. _

Whoa! Is that Tawni? Tawni's guest starring on Mackenzie falls? I looked at her. Even she was looking different. She wasn't looking like 'Tawni Hart the pretty girl'. She was looking like 'Tawni Hart the normal girl'. Even she looked as if she was in great sorrow (in real life).

What has happened to them? They are looking really down. But about what? Could it be...me?

_"I love you C-Chloe" Mackenzie whispered._

I had had enough now.

"Josh can we please go home?" at first he looked confused but then he nodded and drove me home. Te ride home was really silent. No one talked.

"I..had a great day" I said while getting out of the car.

"Me too."

"So see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah"

"Bye!" I unlocked the door and entered my house. All I thought was _'What has happened to Chad and Tawni?' _


	16. A message to Him

**You know something? I'll give you my address to you so you can come and shout at me for updating so so slow. Anyways, enjoy the chappie! And sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes!**

**

* * *

**

Sonny's POV

I had such a restless night! I mean I tossed and turned in my bed all the time to find a comfortable spot but the bed seemed as if it was made of stone. I guess I finally fell asleep around 3:30 in the morning.

Whenever I closed my eyes, I would see Tawni or Chad looking at me. I would remember the moments I spent with them. They would play in my head like a film. I saw everything, the dance with Chad on my secret prom, Tawni's 'normal' date, our 'check it out' sketches, Gilroy's show and everything. I really wanted to forget them….

But how could I not care? They are in a bad condition and as a friend I do care. I care a lot. Tawni was my best friend and Chad was my frenemy. And though I should not say this, I am really worried about them. And somehow I feel even they care about me. What are you thinking Monroe? Stop daydreaming. Why will they even want to think of you? You were just bull shit for them.

"Ally honey, are you awake?" Mom said interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah mom." I said sitting up and rubbing the dirt out of my eyes.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah mom, I'm fine. Make me pancakes today. And remind me to take the copies of MYU, Chris wants them."

"Well, I'm afraid he'll have to take it by himself."

"And why is that so?"

"Well, if you did not notice it is past 9."

"What? Mum, I missed the school!" Did she forget to wake me up again? Cause that happened a week ago.

"I know that. I really did not want you to go to school today."

"Why?"

"Honey, when I came to wake you up you felt really warm to my hand it looked like you were crying. Did you have a nightmare sweetie?" She sat down beside me and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Nightmare? No, I don't remember having one." I scratched my head remembering any dream I had. I really hate this thing about nightmares and dreams and especially dreams. You don't remember them when you wake up. They get totally erased from our mind. But I was sure I had one really sad. When I'm highly depressed or frustrated, my body temperature rises a little. But it must have been really a sad one to make me cry.

"Let it be mom. Now that I'm home, give me something to eat and I'll clean the yard." I got up and brushed my teeth. Then I went downstairs as my mom served me hot pancakes. I ate a few then went upstairs and took a bath thinking hard to remember anything from my dream that depressed me. After I was done I dressed up and went down to the yard, took a fan rake and started working.

(Half an hour later)

"Okay, almost done" I gathered all the leaves under a tree and went for the other corner of the backyard. As I cleaned the leaves from there, I found something like a red plastic stick standing tall on the grass.

"What's that?" I sat on my knees and took out the stick. I think it is a marking. There is something under this. I took a small shovel and dug at the place where the stick was. Finally a black box came to view.

"That's mine!" I whisper yelled. I used to keep my secret things in that box. Maybe I kept it there…

I took the box in my lap and opened it. Slowly my memory refreshed. I kept it there before going to LA. Whoa, this box is here from almost 7 months! I decided to explore it in my room so I put on the picnic table and finished rest of my work. I then went to my room and opened that box. I took out a paper.

It was a note on Lucy's secrets like how she likes Chris and how she kissed Mark Johnson thinking it was Chris. I know, funny. She's just crazy for him. Oh! How I wish he would like her back!

Then there was one with me writing how I was excited about Lucy's and mine web show.

Another one was about my happiness when I got the news of me getting hired at 'So Random!' It made my eyes a little watery.

Next all papers had my excitement on joining the show and some little objects people gave me as congratulations and some things I really loved from my childhhood. They had my eyes drip a little. Then, a piece of pink paper caught my eye. I took it out and read it. Whatever was written on it made my heart ache.

_What I want by 2020_

_Tawni Hart as my best friend._

_Zora Lanchester as my bodyguard._

_Nico Harris and Grady Michelle as my personal mood lifters._

_Portlyn Shawaski as my beautician._

*_ Chad Dylan Cooper as my boyfriend 3 3 _

Tears were streaming down my cheek. I decided to stop exploring the box. I took the box and pushed it below my bed where I would never see it. I cried a lot. Then I remembered a person who was always willing to help. Though it would hurt to call her as I'll remember Hollywood. But right now, I needed her the most. I took my phone and called her. After a few rings she picked it up.

"Hello, Selena Gomez's personal line. Right now I'm busy, so tell me your name and I'll call later?" She said in an exhausted tone.

"It's Allison." I replied nervously.

"Allison? I don't know anyone with that name. And trust me, I have a sharp mind." she said in a 'matter of fact tone'.

"Um...Allison Monroe. Uh...Sonny Monroe?"

"Sonny! Where are you? I've not seen you in so many days! I got the news. I always hated that bitch" She growled the last part.

"Yeah, I'll call you later. You're busy, so... bye" I was about to end the call when she screamed.

"No Sonny wait! Just talk to me. I'm not that busy, everything can wait. So, I know what she did, that Mandy."

"How? Not many people know the whole story." I was confused, how did she know? Was it all over Tween Weekly?

"No, Chad told me. I met him that day at a party and we just talked about everything when we finally ended up on you. He's really upset you know?" I don't know why but somehow I felt good. _He was upset dumbo!_ _Don't be happy with that! Urgh, you're so emotionless. I don't know how I got the job to be your conscious… _

"Well, Selena, that's what I want to talk about. I...I really miss LA. But the thing is that I don't want to. But I can't help doing it. I mean, I am happy here. I have my friends. I have my family, I have a…um… boyfriend. But it's, it's just so hard! I mean I keep going into flashback stuff and…and…I'm so confused!" I was really irritated by this.

"Okay, shh… calm down…I get your problem. Sonny, at this time what I want you to do is listen to your heart. Your heart will give you true answers. It will tell you exactly what you want." Her voice was really soothing to me. She is like a sister; she never turned me down when I needed help.

"Selena, I…I really don't know. I-"

"Just try it Sonny. It'll make you better." A part of me said 'do it!' and a part said 'no, you'll sink in your own tears afterwards'. But somehow, the positive part won.

"Fine. But what should I do?" I did not trust this listen to your heart thing.

"Okay, the first thing you do is make yourself say the truth and nothing but the truth." That is hard….

"Fine, then?"

"Then you stand in front of the mirror and ask yourself the questions that are forming in your head."

"But what if I lie" I knew that half of my answers would be a lie.

"Don't worry honey, you won't. And even if you do, you will understand. One can lie to other but they can't lie to themselves."

"But how will I know?"

"Increase in heart beat, guiltiness, weird feeling in the stomach, tensing up of expressions, simple!" she said as if she was reading it out for me from a book.

"Uh…okay…." I said timidly.

"I want to help you in whatever way possible…" As she was talking to me I heard someone call her.

"Okay Sonny, I gotta go. The director's pissing off. Bye." She whispered in a really sorry voice.

"Bye…and hey Selena!"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Anything for you sweetie." She said warmly and ended the call. It felt a lot better after talking to her. I put the phone down on the table and sighed. I decided to do what Selena asked me to do. I got up and stood in front of the mirror. I looked at myself.

"No cheating!" I yelled at myself. I took a deep breath and started.

"So tell me, do you love Los Angles?" I looked up and myself and took it as a yes.

"Do you love to be with the So Random cast?" Definitely that was a yes.

"Do you really wanna go back?" Yes.

"Lucy is better than Tawni?" No.

"Do you enjoy here in Wisconsin?" No

"Do you love Josh?" Huh? When did that come up? It was not even related to my issue. Or it was….

I looked at myself and felt my heart beat increase.

"Yes" Sweat was dripping down my face and all I felt was guiltiness for lying. _Give me the right answer you idiot! _My conscience shouted.

"Um…. yea-" my heart was beating a thousand per minute.

**(A/N: Okay here is a note for you guys. This para is a fight between the 'heart' and the 'brain'. The text that's written in italics is said by the heart and the underlined one is the brain. I know this is a huge para and I hate reading huge paras and I also know I'm making it bigger now by typing this….I just wanna say that give it a try) **_Say it! Don't be afraid! _ Don't you dare! I don't want that answer and believe me this for your own good. _Oh shut up! The truth will never change. She has to say it. _Well sometimes, Ms. Heart, there are situations we undergo when we have to lie for good. _Well if you know Mr. So-called intelligent- Brain, she is wants an answer from ME! Right now she doesn't need your 'logical' thoughts. So please for the love of God, SHUT UP! _Make me. _Fine! Be that way!_ Fine! Carry on with your emotional conversation! Anyways I can't bear them. _Good!_ Good!_So are we good?_ Oh we are so good! _Good, he's gone. Now honey, listen to me, say the truth. Say how you feel when you say the word 'love'. C'mon, you can do this. _

I felt really funny, buzzing in the head. My mind raced through so many thoughts. _You have to do this…_

"Lets go!" I cheered myself as I prepared for the coming truth.

"Love describes passionate affection, it is something a person is always longing for. Especially the one type of love we always long for is wonderful. When you achieve it, u need nothing else in the world. For me, love is my mom, my dead dad, my grandma, Chris, Lucy and…no…." I could not believe what just came to my mind.

"No, no, no. This can't be!" I started pacing around the room. No, no, no! _Yes, yes, yes. It is true darling. Say it. Be brave…_

I stopped before the mirror and took a deep breath.

"And…Chad." I looked up in my eyes as I said that. My eyes started watering. There were two reasons there. First, I thought Josh had occupied my 'love' spot and second, I knew this could never happen. I knew Chad and me were never going to be together. I cried my heart out. After like almost 15 minutes my phone started ringing. I quickly wiped my tears and cleared my throat before I picked up my phone.

"Hey beautiful. Where were you today? " It was Josh.

"I slept a little more." I replied plainly.

"I guess I must gift you an alarm clock then." We giggled at his comment. It made my mood a little lighter but I still had Chad in my mind. I remembered how he would stand by me when everyone let me down.

"So… what about meeting today 5pm at CCD?" **(A/N: It's the coolest café brand in my city there is one just one block away from where I live! It's full name is Café Coffee Day but we mainly call it CCD)**

"Sure, so…see you at 5?"

"Yeah, should I pick you up?"

"No I'll come by myself. Thanks for the offer."

"Anytime. Bye for now" he said sweetly.

"Bye." As I looked up from my phone when I hung up I met eyes with a photo on the side table of my bed. I sighed sadly as a single tear made its way down my cheek.

"Allison honey! Lunch is ready!" I got up from the floor wiping my eyes with the back of my hand.

(After the lunch, 4:55pm)

I slipped intocute printed top reading 'GNO' and a skinny jeans. I brushed my hair and made sure they were in a good condition. Then I slipped my phone and my wallet in my purse, kissed my mom goodbye and headed towards the café. After a 5 minutes walk I reached it. I spotted Josh sitting on a table outside. I put a fake perky face and walked up to him.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late" I sat down in the chair across him.

"No problem. Want some coffee?" he said pointing towards a cup kept on my side.

"Thanks" I took a sip of the coffee and looked at Josh. He looked nervous. _I wonder why… _

"Allison I want to tell you something." He sat up and cleared his throat. Then he stood up and looked down at me. At this even I stood up and looked at him confused.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Never been better." He replied. That confused me.

"Look I want to tell you something really important right now." He looked at me expectantly.

"Wha-"

"I love you." He said quickly but clearly. As he said that my heart dropped into my stomach and I felt really sad. I kept remembering Chad.

"No…" I whispered.

"What?" he looked confused.

"No, this isn't happening. You didn't say that! This is all so wrong." I yelled more to myself. I looked at him and all I could see hurt evident in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked in a hurt voice. My heart ached at his expression. But what he was going to say would have made my state worse, and especially after my recent realization.

"No, I can't have this. I don't want this, I don't deserve it!" I muttered.

"What can you not have?" I had to be clear now.

"Look, don't take this personally but…but…"

"But what?" he was worried now.

"I don't love you" I declared clearly but softly. He looked sad suddenly.

"But why-" he started but I cut him off.

"I'm not done. Listen, I like you. But I like you like…like…like a brother or a friend. I know I went on a date with you. But…I'm not ready for a serious relationship. I'm sorry, I'm really really really sorry Josh but, sorry, this can't work. Sorry" I looked up to see fury building up in Josh's face.

"Sorry" he hissed dangerously.

"One word our ancestors left us to say when we hurt someone. But do they know that it can never ever mend the broken heart of that person." He stated angrily. I looked down to see his fists clenched.

"Josh I-"

"No, don't. Now I talk and you listen so-called Sonny Monroe!" he hissed. The sound of my older nickname made me cry a little.

"So you don't like it huh? Here, let me rename you. You are Allison Heartbreaker, Hollywood failure, Jerkessa Monroe. So listen to me now. You are a (beep) and a (beep), (beep…). Just an hour before I thought you were the greatest person alive on planet earth, but now you're just a (beep) (beep) (beep) for me. Now I seriously think the others are right. You are jerkessa!" he screamed as everyone stared at us.

"But Josh I-I-I…"

"No 'but Josh's now, cuz they are not going to work. I confess my feelings for you and you turn me down in the rudest way possible! So right now, I don't even want to see you're ugly face. So just take you're dirty (beep) off hear!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. I put a hand on my mouth to control my sobs. Then I pulled my purse and ran out of the café.

I banged the door shut behind me as I reached my house. I guess I scared my mum but I didn't care. I dashed up the stairs and closed my bed room door with a loud bang. I locked the door and fell to the floor leaning against the door, crying.

"Allison honey! Are you okay? Let me in!" my mom cried from the other side of the door

"I'm fine mom just go away! I need to be alone! Leave me alone!" I cried and she went away. I like this thing about my mom, she knows that it is important to leave me alone.

For about half an hour the only sound I heard was of my own sobs. Finally I opened my eyes and looked up. I hugged my knees and rocked back and forth, my eyes still watery. I saw my laptop sitting there on my bed. I got up slowly and sat on my bed. I opened my facebook account and kept browsing. I sniffed and remembered something Tawni had said long ago. _When you have problems share it with the best person you can._

Chad Dylan Cooper  I typed in the search space and clicked on his account. He ad not updated anything since when I left. I clicked 'send a message' and started typing. I don't know what I was doing. To be frank my heart was controlling my hands.

My life is a big mess Chad, I may be able to finish world's water shortage by now. You don't know how much I cried in these days. My life is worst than hell. 

I wrote it but I was not intending to send it. I closed the laptop and put it away. I took the newly arrived photo of Tawni, Chad and me at Gilroy's in my hand and hugged it to my chest. I was lying there curled up in a ball and sobbing really hard, choking at my breath.

"I miss you Tawni, I miss you Chad. I want to be with you…" I whispered as my eyes started to feel heavy and finally I fell asleep.

Author's POV

She slept like a baby on her bed dreaming about So Random. She wanted to share her sadness with them so that they could make her feel better. But little did she know, when she was closing the laptop, she accidentally sent the post to Chad Dylan Cooper himself.

**

* * *

Dun Dun Dunn! (Was that effective? I saw many people do this at the end of their story)**

**Uh-oh! Should she have sent it or no. If I get more than 3 reviews getting- 'no she shouldn't have done that' the message will get deleted by Chad accidently. So vote! And review! I love you guys!**


	17. Message Received!

**This is my fastest update!

* * *

**

Tawni's POV

"That color is gross! Change it!" I ordered Marshal pointing towards the slimy green color on the Villan Wars set.

"But Tawni, it is not possible. Green represents evil and it is Villan Wars we are doing here" he explained.

"But it says green not dirty, disgusting, slimy green! At least make it dark green!" I cried. I had a point there. I know colors better and I also know that slimy green represents disgusting not evil.

"Okay Tawni! There's no use arguing with you." he says in defeat.

"Dave! Change the color of this thing to dark green!" he cried to Dave, his assistant, as I smile in victory and walk to my dressing room. I've got my nail paint to change and a Facebook account to check. I walked into my dressing room and quickly changed my nail polish. Then I grabbed my laptop and logged on to Facebook.

"I chat a lot these day!" I whispered as I looked at my old chat windows. They were 29 in all. I deleted the first 20 and went through the others

Let's see…we have…Gary…Nico…Zora…Chad…Portlyn…Skylar…Sonny…Selena…Trey…" I mumbled as I read the names on the oldest chat windows. Then something clicked in realization.

"Wait a minute...Sonny? SONNY!" I yelled in happiness as I almost dropped the laptop from my table. I clicked the chat window to see what she had written but unfortunately I could see only the date. It was almost 1 month old.

"Oh c'mon! I want to see what she said!" I cried in dismay glaring daggers at the screen.

"Miss Tawni Hart, please report to Stage 3, immediately!" cried the angry voice of Mr. Condor from the intercom. I looked down at my watch- 10:50. My rehearsal started 20 minutes ago!

"I hate you" I hissed to my laptop before shutting it down and running towards Stage 3. I'm in big trouble now!

Chad's POV

So today was a normal day, we had no filming to do only rehearsals. I grabbed a glass of orange juice from the serving table and watched the rehearsals while drinking it. My eyes were set on Skylar and George rehearsing but I was thinking of a plan to bring Mandy down in my head. But I figured out that she is too much smart to deal with.

"Thinking of Sonny huh?" said a voice from beside me. I almost jumped in surprised. I looked down to find who it was.

"Morning Port" I said without looking at her.

"Morning Chad. But you didn't answer me! You're thinking of Sonny and a plan to bring Mandy down. Am I right?" that surprised me. It was exactly what I was thinking about.

"How did-" I was cut off by Porlyn.

"So I _am_ right!" she smirked at me as I looked down at her totally confused.

"But how did you know?" I asked.

"You're face. You had a really caring and loving sort of expression on you're face. That says Sonny, cause she is the only person you care about than yourself and your parents. And you also had hate and 'I'll kill you kind of expression' and that means the whole Mandy incident. So, simple!" she explained as if she was explaining me a math sum.

"Whoa! Am I that predictable?" I asked with a confused expression pointing to my face. She laughed at this.

"Yes Chaddykins." She said giggling. I glared for calling me Chaddykins.

"And also, I'm really good at face reading. For example." She pointed towards Skylar who was now eating a chicken burger sitting on our Mackenzie Falls sofa.

"Skylar is thinking that he should've not eaten the morning's bearkfast as his burger is really tasty." Then she pointed towards Chealse.

"Chealse thinks that her skirt is too tight and is killing her. She just wants to go home as soon as possible." She smirked at me when she finished.

"Wow, that's great Port! You are awesome." I smiled as and idea popped in my head.

"Bye Chad, I'm going to check out the cafeteria." She turned to leave.

"No Port, wait." I said softly so only she could hear me. She turned around and looked at me confused.

"What now Chad?" she smiled.

"Will you help me in bringing Sonny back?" I said as I looked expectantly at her.

"Of course Chad, that's not a thing to ask. I liked Sonny. She was great. And anyways, how can I deny my best friend?" she smiled as she punched my arm playfully.

"Thanks Port." I smiled. What? I can smile okay.

"You're welcome Chaddy. But now I really need to go, my stomach is grumbling." She said before waving to me and walking out of the set. I smiled in victory as I had another person helping me now. I walked to my dressing room, as I want to relax.

"Whew!" I sighed as I fell down on the sofa. My laptop was there on my coffee table set just in front of the sofa. I opened it and logged on to Facebook.

"Is she in her senses?" I whispered as I read Miley's relationship status. She was with Liam, once again. And by the way, I'm sure you guys don't know, but please try and keep it a secret. Miley and Hannah are the same people!

I scrolled down to see really boring updates by Zac Efron. I looked up to find 5 new messages.

"Skylar Renolds…Chase Cooper…Trey Brothers…Kevin Jonas..." I read the names. As I read the fifth one, my eyes widened in shock. I pinched myself, reread it and did all possible things to get me off dreaming, but I wasn't! It was for real!

"Sonny" I breathed happily.

I opened the message quickly and read it.

My life is a big mess Chad, I may be able to finish world's water shortage by now. You don't know how much I cried in these days. My life is worst than hell. 

What did she mean by this? I know one thing by this message that she is breaking down and is in even a worst situation than me. She is really sad. I swear, if I get the people who made her so sad, I'll kill them in the worst possible way. How dare they do this to Sonny? How dare they do this to _my_ Sonny?

I marched off towards So Random. I needed to find Tawni right away.

Tawni's POV

"I don't want this mistake anytime again Miss Hart. This you're last warning." Said Mr. Condor in a serious tone. I was standing there in front of his desk while sat down in his 'throne' and lecture me. Why is he lecturing me? Well, he somehow happened to be interested in today's So Random rehearsal. And when I ran to the set 20 minutes late, I was grounded.

"Yes Mr. Condor. Sorry Mr. Condor. I promise this will not happen again Mr. Condor." I shuttered. Mr. Condor was the only person in this world who made me nervous.

"Well I hope you keep the promise Miss Hart, or else I'll have to think over a new actress." He said while playing with his pen. I smiled awkwardly at this, nobody can replace Tawni Hart!

"Yes sir." Is whispered.

"You may go now Miss Hart." He smiled. As I turned to leave he called me again.

"And Miss Hart! Get some of that Cocoa Mocoa Cocoa stuff for my little princess by _evening _please." he smiled, once again.

"Yes Mr. Condor. You'll get it by evening." I winked playfully and he replied it with a playful wink too. I closed the door behind me and walked to my dressing room.

"Dakota is not a princess Mr. Condor." I whispered under my breath once I was out of anyone's earshot.

But now the only thing going on in my mind was of Sonny. I need to talk to Chad right away. Not that I did not trust Grady, Nico or Zora. But it somehow felt that Chad was the best person to be informed about Sonny's message.

But right now I needed to tell Marshal that I was okay. I finally reached the set and found everyone sitting on their respective chairs carrying a worried expression.

"Hey Marshal!" I said perkily. As I said that everyone looked at me and suddenly turned happy.

"What happened there Tawni?" Marshal asked worried.

"Nothing, just he gave me a warning and left me alone…and also gave me some work to do for 'his little princess." I said the last part with a disgusted look.

"Dakota?" Zora asked with a disgusted face too.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"But anyways, we are happy that you are with us. You know this was you're 15th time late. I thought you'd be fired. But thank God… and Mr. Condor for his mercy, that you are here for you're here." Marshal spoke.

"Urgh, Marshal…don't say those dramatic dialogues, please." I said as everyone laughed and hugged me.

"Okay now I need to go and-" I was about to say meet Cooper but Marshal cut me off.

"Do a bit of extra rehearsal." He said merrily.

"What? No!" I exclaimed.

"Oh yes Tawn, that's under Mr. Condor's orders." He smiled

"But Marshal!"

"Ah! No. Lets start now!" he waved for us to take our position. This is going to be a long day.

Finally, almost 1 hour later our rehearsal finished and we were 'perfect'. I ran out of the studio but to my bad luck I ran into Mr. Condor.

"Ah, Miss Hart! I believe you are running to get my daughter Cocoa Mocoa Cocoa." He smiled.

"Oh! Yeah! How did you know? Well, I was just trying to get the best stock possible for my best little friend." I said as I cast a fake smile.

"Good. But I want them at dot 4pm." He said as walked off. 4 o'clock? It's 2:30 now! I gotta run!

"What? The stocks are over! But this can't be!" I cried in horror as the shopkeeper told me about the increase in demand for Cocoa Mocoa Cocoa products.

"We can't do anything mam. Sorry." The shopkeeper replied before hanging up. Hell! From where was I going to get Cocoa Mocoa Cocoa now! Wait did I not convince Marshal to keep a separate store of it for me?

"Yes!" I cried as I ran towards Marshal's office. Marshal was not in his office so I decided to do the work myself.

"Dave!" I cried, as a brown haired fair guy with glasses wearing suit came running to the door.

"Tawni?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah, that's my name. Dave, I want you to get me Cocoa Mocoa Cocoa 3677 makeup tools from the store. Quick!" as I said that Dave practically ran out of the door and returned in a minute with a huge pile of makeup kits.

"Where do I keep these?" he asked from behind the boxes.

"Give it here." I carried it all the way from the hallway towards Mr. Condor's office. The pile was so big that it reached my nose. Just then, I ran into someone.

"What where you go!" I cried without looking up and bending down to reach for the boxes scattered on the floor.

"Tawni!" he cried. I looked up to see who it was. Chad.

Chad's POV

For morning, I've been searching for Tawni. I really needed to tell her about the message. I was checking the hallways for one last time when I ran into someone holding a big pile of boxes.

"What where you go!" she cried without looking up and bending down to reach for the boxes scattered on the floor. It was Tawni

"Tawni!" I cried as I had finally found her.

"Hey! Chad." She greeted. She looked as if even she was looking for me. I sat down beside her.

"I want to tell you something about…Sonny." I said seriously.

"Oh! Even I have something." She exclaimed.

"I got a message from Sonny!" we both said in unison and then looked at each other wit confused expressions.

"What did she send you?" I asked.

"Well, actually, she tried to chat with me a week ago which I found out now. What about you?" She asked.

"She sent me a message just yesterday saying that she is really sad there in Wisconsin."

"Really? I wish I could do something about it…so…what do we do next?" she sighed as we got up. But an idea clicked in my head.

"I guess I know exactly what we need to do." I smirked. Just then something started beeping. It was Tawni's watch.

"God! I gotta hurry. I'll see you later Chad!" she cried as she quickly gathered all the boxes and ran off.

My plan was going to work. Don't worry Sonny, you're gloomy days would soon be over. But for that, I just need to make a phone call right away…

**

* * *

Me: Whoa! What are you gonna do Chad? **

**Chad: That's a secret.**

**Me: But Chad… you won't tell your best friend, huh?**

**Chad: No.**

**Me: Chad! **

**He's not gonna tell guys. So I guess we have to guess. So tell be by reviewing what is he gonna do now? And also forgive me for a whole lot of Tawni in the chapter. Review to tell if it Rocked or if it Sucked.**


	18. Sonny doesn't care about them

**Chapter 18's up! Enjoy…**

**

* * *

**Sonny's POV

"Urgh" I groan as the sunlight pierces my eyes. I open my eyes to find myself in bed. I stretched my legs and yawned to find something lying on the bed beside me. I picked it up and examined it. It was a picture of Tawni, Chad and me at the Gilroy's. I sighed sadly and put the picture back on the side table. I grabbed my laptop and surfed Tween Weekly. There was something about Chad there. _Tawni and Chad dating?_

_Our spy photographer has loads of pictures of Miss Tawni Hart and Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper sneaking into Mr. Cooper's dressing room. What does this mean? Does this lead to Chawni? Check Tween Weekly everyday to know more. _

I cried, once more. How could they do this? I cried for about 15 minutes and then decided to let it go. After staring at my mattress for a minute, I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and then headed down to the kitchen.

"Morning Mum!" I greeted happily as I hugged her from behind. She jumped at my sudden appearance.

"Ally honey! How are you? What happened to you yesterday? Why were you crying? Are you hurt? Is it about Josh? Tell me I-"my mother started talking before I cut her off.

"Mum, mum, mum…cool down. I'm not hurt or something." I said while putting a hand on her shoulder.

"But then what happened?" she asked.

"Josh and I…broke up." I exhaled.

"Oh! But why?" just when I was about to tell her everything the doorbell rang and… **(A/N: hehe...Sorry for that lame thing. I know that you know that I know that I am mad. Anyways, carry on...)**

"Hello ma'am. I'm from Suave and…" the sell man trailed off as I silently went to my room. Honestly, I didn't want to answer my mom. I walked into my room and picked up my phone and called Lucy.

"Hey Lucy, can talk to you and Chris?"

(An hour later)

"Bye mom! I'm at Lucy's" I cried before I closed the door behind me. Lucy lived just one block away. I walked there using our short cuts and reached her home in 2 minutes.

"So tell me what you were going to say." Lucy said anxiously as she pulled me into her room. Chris sat down beside me on the bed and they both looked at me seriously. That made me nervous.

"Well…uh…Josh and I…we…broke up." I looked up to see their confused expressions.

"Why? What happened?" I explained them everything. Told them every word he said. After I finished both had a horror struck expression plastered on their face. I let out a quite sob as I remembered what he had said. At this Chris hugged me in a tight warm embrace which was soon joined by Lucy.

"We're always with you, fine?" Chris whispered as Lucy smiled. I nodded and we hugged once again. Then I remembered there was something else I wanted to tell them.

"Guys, there's more." I said looking at them both.

"What is it?" Lucy spoke up.

"I…um…yesterday I was really depressed even before the…Josh thing." I gulped.

"I…sorta missed So Random a lot. And it was unbearable. So…" I was cut off by Lucy.

"You called Tawni?" she gasped.

"Selena, Selena Gomez. I needed to talk to someone, and she was the perfect person. She helped me up with my emotional breakdown. She told me to ask questions to myself. And there came a time when a really shocking thing came out of my mouth." I swallowed.

"What?" Lucy asked anxiously.

"I…um…like…no…love Ch- Ch- Chad." I sighed. I looked up to see their jaws dropped.

"You know-" Chris started before I completed the sentence for him.

"It's not possible. I know and that's why it's hurting! And now that he is with Tawni..." I whispered-yelled the last part.

"You know, I think you just need some active time. I've heard people say, 'idle mind is a devil's workshop' or something." Lucy stated with a smile. **(A/N: I really don't know the exact words. My teacher just said it today morning about TB patients.)**

"What do you mean?" Chris and I asked in unison.

"Well, cause you are having a lot of free time, you get time to think about stuff like this. So, you should get involved in some activities. How about the plays or…I know! The Glee club!" she exclaimed happily. I partly thought she was right.

"I guess you're right. So we sign up for Glee club tomorrow?" I said happily.

"Yeah sure, why not? Even we will join." She said eyeing Chris. As we agreed and talked excitedly about it, I forgot every sad feeling I had an hour ago.

(At Sonny's home)

"Hey mom! I'll just change and come for lunch." I said as I raced up the stairs. I love my friends for making me smile once again.

I changed into comfortable clothes and was just about to leave when my phone rang. I picked up the phone to see who it was. _Josh,_ it read. I sighed and answered the call. But I did not say 'hello'.

"Hmm." I said

"Look, Allison, I-"

"Want to insult you some more?" I said sarcastically.

"No, I'm sorry. Really sorry." He said sincerely. But I was not going to believe him so easily.

"I just remembered something. Some told me that 'sorry' is a word which our ancestors left us to say when we hurt somebody. But do they know it can't fix the broken heart?" I said with great sarcasm in my voice. I was referring to yesterday when he said the same thing.

"But, uh…I'm really sorry. I want you to forgive me. I know I said bad-"

"Terrible." I corrected.

"Yeah, I know I said terrible things to you but I was just in the thought that you'd say yes and…I'm sorry. Please forgive me! Please! I beg you! I'm sorry…" he looked like he was about to cry. So I decided to let it go.

"It's okay, I forgive you." I replied quietly.

"Look I understand you- Wait. Did you just say that you forgive me?" he asked in disbelieve.

"I guess I did."

"Thanks! Thank you! Really! Thanks…so…I know we can't be a couple again…can we be friends again?" he asked timidly.

"Sure. I'll be honored." I giggled.

"So, see you tomorrow?" he asked

"Yeah, bye." I said before ending the call. Now I felt really good. Just then my mom called me for lunch, so I ran down the stairs and joined her on the dinning table.

(Next day)

"Yeah!" Lucy and I yelled happily as we came out of the auditorium. Chris hugged us and we gave each other high-fives. Let me explain our happiness. We were selected in the Glee club! I actually used the Secret thing. That Ask, Believe and Receive thing. I really needed this distracting so I decided to use The Secret. First, I Asked for Glee club. Then I Believed that I was in Glee club and finally I Received it i.e acted as I would when I got selected. And BAM! There! I was in Glee club!

"That was awesome!" I stated happily as we stood outside the auditorium.

"Well, no can we go and celebrate? I suggest eating something 'cause I'm starving." Chris said while rubbing his stomach.

"Sure Chrissy! Let's go right away!" I said as we started to walk towards the cafeteria. I'm starting to think that I was wrong. Life here is so much more fun. I should have just let of off LA a long time ago. Now I feel free. I feel like a pigeon freed from a cage. I need no one from there now. I was happy here. I would surely call Selena once in a while but other than that I don't care about the people working in Condor Studios now…

**

* * *

Uh oh! Did she just say she did not care? **

**Review and tell me how you felt the chapter was.**


	19. It's hard Chad, but you HAVE to do it!

**Sorry guys, I know this was late. Please forgive me for being late. **

**Another bad news probably for me, I'm not gonna update till 2nd November. I'm not happy about that.**

**Anyways, enjoy the chappie and forgive me!

* * *

**

Chad's POV

"No, but! Why don't you understand? It's really important." I yelled on the phone as I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration.

"Sorry Chad, but no." my manager, Chelsea, said before she hung up.

"That's so wrong!" I yelled as I threw my phone **(A/N: don't worry about that)** on the couch **(A/N: See, I told you)**. I needed it right now! Urgh! Just then my phone rang.

"Chelsea please" I said as soon as I answered the call. I did not bother to look at the caller ID.

"I'm no Chelsea. I'm Tawni, remember? Blondie?" The girl on the other end corrected me.

"Oh, hey Tawni. What's up?" I asked trying to be cool.

"Well, from you're recent greeting I guess Chelsea rejected." She said coolly.

"Well, yeah. She always thinks about my money and career. I think she should see beyond that." I pointed out.

"You're right, but that's her job and perhaps maybe it is not possible. I mean it's christmas coming up in a week." She said.

"I guess you're right. So I should…wait?" I said the last word in total disbelieve. CDC doesn't wait for anything.

"Try it Chad. Waiting is not that bad. Trust me, I tried it and figured out it was important. And I don't think Sonny is in a suicidal condition or something. She is strong. And besides she has her mom too." She told me in a motherly manner.

"Yeah…but…she really needs it blondie."

"Tawni"

"What?"

"My name is Tawni. T .A. W. N. I. Tawni."

"Who cares?"

"The world"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"I'm not Sonny."

"Sorry."

"Wow! I guess you need her more."

"You're right." I said getting a sudden interest in the floor.

"Got to go. Linol…um…dad is calling, bye!" she stated before she hung up.

"Bye" I whispered as I let the phone slide from my hand to fall on the couch

I stared at Sonny's photo on my desk and sighed.

_This going yo be hard…_

**

* * *

Me: Huh? What was that?**

**Chad: Can't tell you.**

**Me: What are you doing here Cooper? I thought you were gone.**

**Chad: And that's exactly why I stayed.**

**Me: So tell me, what was that? **

**Chad: Can't tell you **

**Me: Chad-**

**Chad: Ah!**

**Me: But-**

**Chad: Ah ah! **

**Me: But what were you-**

**Chad: CDC out of here. And hey, next time, try and write bigger chapters. Nobody likes one page chapters.**

**Me: Come back! Chad! Chad! Fine! Be that way! **


	20. Sonny's great day

**Here's Chapter 20! Enjoy!

* * *

**

Sonny's POV

"Hauw" I yawn before I look at the window. **(A/N: Sorry, but that's the sound that comes out of my mouth when I yawn.) **The sunlight gently danced as it fell softly at my feet lighting my room with golden yellow light. I smiled and looked at my alarm clock. 6 o'clock.

"That's unbelievable" I whispered before getting up at lightening speed. I ran down towards the garden to find my mom cleaning the yard.

"Mom!" I cried while striding towards the yard with the clock in my hand.

"Yes honey?" she asked calmly while nearing me.

"Did Peter mess up with my watch?" I asked in a confused voice. By the way, Peter was my brother who was going to come from his home in the other part of Wisconsin to visit us this week. He's really notorious and loves to do such pranks.

"Of course not. Peter is in his home. Probably snoring and having a sound sleep dreaming of Paris Hilton." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"But wasn't he going to come here today?" I asked.

"Oh! I got a call from your Aunt Petunia just yesterday after you went to bed. She said Peter would not be coming since he is undergoing a sever punishment for playing some trick on his school's principal."

"Woah! For the 15th time?" I said in an astonished tone. Wow! That boy _has_ guts.

"He has done that before?" my mom said in horror.

"Yep! And to top it, the same 3 tricks." I stated.

"Same?"

"Yeah, one is the gum ball thing when he put gum in principal's hair. The second is the marker pen one, he drew over the princi's tux with a weird colored permanent marker. And the third is the ink spill, he practically drenched the princi in black ink." I said in a disgusted voice while my mom stared at me in horror.

"Wow." She whispered.

"I know. Wait, what was I here for? Yes, if it was not Peter, then who messed up with my clock?" I was really confused now.

"What happened to it?" my mom inquired.

"It's showing-" I looked down at the clock."- 6:15 right now."

"Well, of course it will! It's really 6:15 now!" she said showing me the living room clock. It said 6:15 too.

"You woke up early hun. Come, let me make you pancakes. " She smiled.

"Wow! First waking up early, then Peter not coming and now pancakes. This is going to be a great day!" I whispered as I went up to brush my teeth and have a shower. After I finished I slipped into my newly washed clothes and quickly fixed my hair and went down for breakfast. I stopped in the middle of the staircase as a pleasant aroma filled the air.

"Pancakes" I breathed and ran into the kitchen.

_(an hour later)_

"Bye Mom!"

"Bye Honey, have a great day!" my mom said as she kissed me goodbye. I quickly grabbed my bag and started out of the door.

"Ally wait!" my mom stopped me.

"Yes mom?" I said turning around and smiling.

"Give this to Christopher please. Actually this is for his mom so tell him to handle it carefully." She said while pushing a box in my hand.

"Bye mum!" I cried as I ran towards the bus now standing just a few meters away from my house. As I started to climb in the bus driver who was a lady gave a sweet smile and also a 'good morning'. Of course, I was startled.

"Ally!" a girly voice called out my name. I turned around to see Lucy gesturing me to sit with her. As I sat down Lucy and a girl behind me started telling me different gossips. I seriously have no interest in gossips.

(at the school)

"So I was saying if he could have given-" I was telling Lucy about Peter. Just then somebody put their hand over Lucy's shoulder and even mine making us jump.

"Hi girls!" Chris greeted.

"Hey! Looking good huh?" he said to Lucy at which she smiled awkwardly.

"Oh my look at that, isn't that awesome?" he squealed while gesturing towards a cloud which was in the shape of a car.

"Did you put extra sugar in your cereal today?" I asked.

"Just a little." He squealed at which Lucy and I, we both laughed.

_(2 hours later)_

"Wow! Life could not get any better now." I laughed as Chris and Lucy looked at my in shock. But of course life could not get any better, today many treated me good. I got A+ in every test and the principal personally congratulated me about my progress. And he is even offering me to represent the school in a Quiz competition.

"Who are you and what did you do with the Allison Monroe I know?" Chris asked.

"I'm still the Allison Monroe you know, just I'm in a great mood today." I smiled.

"Well stay like that forever, you are better like this." Lucy hugged me.

I looked around to see people enjoying their meal and chatting and laughing. I was sitting amongst my friends in the lawn.

"What's the answer of question 5 A?" Chris asked. I leaned in and read the sum.

"34546km" I replied.

"Thanks"

"Hey Chris, this is for your mom from my mom." I said slightly giggling at the weird formation of the sentence. He took it and showed it into his clumsy little backpack. Just then the bell rang which said that the school was over. We clean up our stuff and started towards the gate when I saw a huge number of children crowding at one place.

"What's that? I asked Lucy standing beside me.

"Dunno, maybe a dumb celebrity." She said making a weird face. We laughed and passed from beside the crowd Chris and Lucy on either of me. Right now I really didn't care about celebrities and today is a great day for me. I won't let anybody ruin it.

"One by one everyone!" a voice came from the center of the crowd. I stopped dead in my tracks.

**

* * *

Dun Dun Dunn!**

**Is that what you can count as a cliffy?**

**Well atleast I tried. Anyways, review and tell me how the chapter was. **

**REVIEW! **


	21. The Greatest Actor Of Our Generation

**Chapter 21! Enjoy!

* * *

**

Sonny's POV

"_Dunno, maybe a dumb celebrity." She said making a weird face. We laughed and passed from beside the crowd Chris and Lucy on either of me. Right now I really didn't care about celebrities and today is a great day for me. I won't let anybody ruin it._

"_One by one everyone!" a voice came from the center of the crowd. I stopped dead in my tracks._

It took me almost no time to recognize to whom that voice belonged to, but it was just unbelievable. Only one question rose in my mind, Why? _Only one way Sonny, go inside the crowd. Go. Go. Turn around Sonny, turn around. _This time I obeyed to my conscience and besides I really wanted to. With a swift motion I turned around so quickly that I totally freaked out Lucy and Chris.

"Allison?" They called me confused by my actions but I ignored them and continued walking zombie-like to the crowd. I could feel them staring at me. As I started moving deeper inside the crowd, someone stood in front of me blocking my way.

"There's a line here Jerkessa, go back." Beth, the person who stood in front of me spoke. I simply pushed her away and went straight inside not knowing from where the great strength suddenly came to me. Now I was automatically getting pushed inside and finally I reached there and stood in shock at what I saw, a blonde boy wearing Mackenzie Falls uniform was standing with his back at me.

"Chad?" I spoke when I finally found my voice. At that, the boy seemed to straighten as he turned around and looked at me with a smile on his face. Looking in his beautiful blue eyes once again sent a breeze of happiness through me as well as electricity to run down my spine.

"Hey S-sonny." He stammered as he looked deep in my eyes.

**

* * *

So I want to say that I'm really I mean insanely predictable. People predicted Chad would be coming from maybe like…Chapter 10! I mean, I'm total dumbo.**

**What is Chad gonna do? How is he gonna convince her? In the first place, ****can**** he convince her?**

**Chad: HEY!**

**Hehe, I want at most 10 reviews for the next chap. So cum on! Hit it! (tht button below) Chad! C'mon on. Say something.**

**Chad: Why should I when you don't think I can convince her?**

**Because you and I both know about what's going to happen next. And these people here *points at the screen* want to know.**

**Chad: And I care because?**

**Because you are in the story and also they are watching you right now.**

**Chad: *Sits up* well in that case. I guys, I know you love me so please…**

**Yeah…**

**Chad: Not until she says the magical words.**

**Fine, Chad Dylan Cooper is the greatest actor of our generation.**

**Chad: Please review and stay tuned. *winks at the screen***


	22. Three Words, Eight Letters

**The long awaited Chapter 22 is up! Enjoy! Sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes.**

* * *

Sonny's POV

"Hey S-sonny" He shuttered nervously, as he looked me in the eyes. This is a dream. This couldn't be true, I thought. _But darling, this is true…_

"What are you doing here?" I asked trying to be casual.

"I…um…got this huge…movie, yeah movie in Wisconsin. I didn't know you lived here." he shuttered.

Just then, I felt a hand catch grip of my waist and pull me inside the crowd once again. "Come here you bitch." Beth cursed as she pulled me deeper in the crowd. But at the same time, I felt another hand grip my wrist and pull me back to my earlier position. It was Chad. Since he was stronger, he was successful in pulling me back in. And because of the force and Beth losing her hold on me, I crashed into Chad.

I looked in his eyes and saw something very different from usual. The feeling of being so close to him was just awesome. I snapped back to reality and pulled away.

"Thanks." I murmured avoiding eye contact with him.

"You should be" he said not even looking at me while straightening and dusting his shirt. Now that's the CDC I know.

"Do you always have to ruin it?" I smiled after almost a month. I had almost forgot how it felt.

"I have a rep to maintain, girl." He said not before looking up at me and smirking.

"Jerk." I muttered as he dusted his shirt.

"Excuse me, did u say something?" he looked up innocently.

"Nothing Cooper. So, what's up?" I said innocently.

"Well, let me check. Mackenzie Falls is still the number one show. So Random is still the second. And I'm still the greatest actor of the generation." He smirked as he looked down at me while I rolled my eyes.

"That's the CDC I know." I said smiling wide.

"So what's up with you Monroe?" he asked in his usual CDC tone.

"Umm… Well, my friends are still addicted of Mackenzie Falls. Lucy still has a once a week sugar rush. And I'm still a non-happening, small town, ordinary girl who is good for nothing." I smiled as I finished. What? From these few days, I've grown emotionless.

"Don't say that Sonshine." Chad said while mocking hurt tone.

"Sonshine?" I said as I raised my eyebrow.

"What! Can't I give pet names to _my frenemy_?" Chad said trying to sound sweet.

"Do you Chad? Do you really?" I scoffed.

"Hey! That's my line!" Chad accused as I laughed.

"Oh…I missed you Cooper." I sighed as I stopped laughing. Just that moment, I wished take back whatever I just said. But to my surprise, Chad just smirked.

"Well to tell you the truth, I missed you too…Sonny." He said giving me an actual smile. Not a smirk. A smile. That shocked me. Did he, _The Chad Dylan Cooper, _really miss me? After that, an awkward silence followed. I studied him. He was paler now. I looked at his hair. They were not perfect. I looked in his eyes. They were not sparkly.

"You've changed." I whispered as he looked up at me confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's just, something has happened to you, Chad. I know that. Cause I know, those hair were the most perfectly styled ones in the studio and those eyes were lot more sparkly. What happened Chad? Why did these hair become imperfect? And why did my most favorite pair of eyes lose their sparkle?" I asked as I inspected him.

"You're right something _did_ happen." He answered looking up at me.

"Well, I'm your frenemy, you can tell me. Did Mr. Condor say something? Oh, was it Dakota, cause I know she is evil. Had a fight with Portlyn? They cut short your role in the next season? Or…or…Tween Weekly! Did San Diago do something? I know, Gilroy, wasn't it. He is such a jerk I- " I rambled but was cut off by Chad.

"Or maybe you yourself?" Chad gave me a sad smile.

"I don't think I properly heard you Cooper. I heard you saying it was me." I said confused not believing what he just said.

"You heard exactly what I said." He answered in a nervous tone.

"Me? I did….this? But how?" I asked in total confusion. If I was the reason for Chad looking so vulnerable, then I hate myself more than even Mandy.

"You left Sonny, that's what happened." He answered in a small but still strong voice.

"I can't believe this. You are saying I made you into this imperfect guy?" I said still confused.

"You think I've changed? Then you might faint after seeing Tawni." He scoffed.

"Tawni? What happened to her?" I said with wide eyes.

"Nothing much, just she has stopped her Tawni Time and doesn't care about using any brand of lipsticks." He said casually. I was shocked. Tawni gave up Cocoa Mocoa Cocoa? And the biggest thing is she has stopped her Tawni Time!

"Oh my gosh, what did I do?" I whispered in a weak voice.

"Why are you feeling guilty? Whats the big deal in it? These things actually don't matter to you since you are all happy here. So I suggest you to turn a blind eye towards stuff like this and move on!" he said. I couldn't believe this. How could he say this?

"No big deal? How can you say that? Chad I didn't expect you to be this emotionless." I said as I fought my tears from flowing.

"You made me emotionless Sonny. I'm not happy being like this. No one is happy like this. Everyone wants you back to lighten the atmosphere and make us have a smile on our face." He said angrily. I looked him in the eyes as I saw a tear brimming in his eye. I felt really guilty for shouting on him now.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." I said in a weak voice. He took breaths as he stared at me longing to say something.

"It's okay Monroe. I know what you're going through." He said softly before hugging me. I froze for a second but soon melted down in his warm embrace. I clutched at his jacket and let the teardrops fall, digging my head in is chest. He rubbed circles on my back to calm me down.

"Shh…it's okay Sonshine. I'm here." He said as he rocked me. I sobbed into his chest. I don't know the reason for what I was sobbing. Maybe because he shouted at me, maybe it was just the emotions I had suppressed that broke free or maybe it was just seeing him again. I inhaled his cologne as I laid my head on his chest. Being so close to him really made me feel good, feel happier. I could feel people around us whispering and gasping. But I did not care. Finally I calmed down.

"Are you okay Sonshine?" he asked as he pulled away to look at my face.

"Yeah, thanks Chad. I needed that, a lot." I nodded at him while giving him a warm smile.

"You're welcome, anytime." He smiled warmly. I had never seen this side of Chad. He was always selfish, arrogant, conceited and a complete jerk. But right now, he was sweet. I liked this Chad better.

"Chad, can I ask you something?" I said timidly as he nodded for me to go on.

"Why are you being so kind to me." I asked as I looked up.

"Because you are in such a vulnerable state and I'm not used to seeing Sonny Monroe break down like this." He smiled.

"Well, you did see me. That day, when I quit the show and ran out of Mr. Condor's office crying and bumped into you in my way out. Sorry for shouting at you then." I smiled sadly.

"It's okay Monroe, I forgave you at the same moment." He said warmly.

"Chad, tell me, what are you really here for?" I could tell from his eyes that he was lying about the movie.

"You really want to know?" he asked as I nodded.

"I'm here to take you, Sonny Monroe, back to LA." He admitted.

"That's sweet Chad but you and I both know that's not possible." I smiled. It was more a sad smile. I really felt good when he told me the real reason for his arrival.

"It is not but we can make it. To tell you the truth, almost whole of the studio except Mr. Condor hate Mandy and they want you back." He smiled as me took my hand in his. I couldn't miss feeling the sparks.

"But Chad, I've got a life set up here." I said.

"We can help you reset your life there. Just please come back." He pleaded.

"Give me just three good reasons why I should go back there." I sighed.

"You love acting and you should follow your dream of being on Chuckle City, I mean, So Random." He said.

"One, second?" I asked.

"Tawni needs you there desperately or she will seriously fall apart." He stated.

"Okay two, third?" I asked in a plain voice.

"Third is cause I-I-I-" he shuttered as he suddenly became nervous.

"You what Chad?" I asked.

"I love you." He said at once as he looked deep in my eyes. My heart skipped a beat as he said those three words. The world stopped for me. People around me started whispering and gasping. I just stood there stunned.

"I-I can't live without you Sonny. Cause you are my Sonshine. You always were. So please, please, please come back. For me." He pleaded. I just stared at him.

"I dunno Chad, I really want to. But-"

"But nothing Sonny. We'll talk to Mr. Condor, tell him the truth." He said as he took my hand in his and squeezed it. _Say yes Sonny, Say yes. Y E S. yes._

"Okay." I whispered as many cheers rose from the crowd. Chad had the biggest smile planted on his face. I smiled back at him.

But what happened next was unbelievable. Something I wouldn't imagine happing at this situation. He crashed his lips on mine and kissed me passionately. I stiffened at this sudden reaction but then I melted into him and kissed back. His hands found their way down my waist as he pulled me closer. I snaked my hands around his neck and entangled my hands him his gorgeous blond hair. Sparks flew as firecrackers burst in my head. Never had a kiss felt this good to me.

Finally we pulled away gasping for air. I smiled widely at him as he smiled back. This boy had just made me the happiest girl in the world. We stayed there in each other's arms staring at each other. I heard a little thump and I can bet it was Beth falling unconscious.

"Um… Chad, there are two things I need to tell you." I said timidly.

"What?"

"That I like the kinder sweeter CDC better." I said

"And?" he grinned.

"I love you too." I whispered and he hugged me tighter.

* * *

**Aww! That was so sweet...**

**Chad: I know, after all it was me.**

**You know? You are pretty good. I mean that is a great job.**

**Chad: Thanks... I should praise you here but I won't.**

***rolls eyes* forget it. Just promise to keep Sonny happy or I'll kill you.**

**Chad: That's not something that should be told. I know that already.**

**Good. Anyways, so readers... Please review! I love you! **

**Sonny: Me too! *smile sweetly***

**In unison: And Happy Diwali everyone! **


	23. Happy Endings Are True

**Last chapter! Can't believe it is over! And please read the author's note at the end. I love you!

* * *

**

Sonny's POV

Chad's handsome silver convertible drove to the parking lot of Condor Studios. He got out of the car before walking over to the other side, helping me out.

"Thanks." I smiled sweetly. Chad smiled back as he patted me on the back. I looked around and sighed. _I hope they accept me. _

"C'mon, lets go." he said as he signaled me to follow him. We walked to the entrance as the security guard smiled at Chad. He nodded back. When the guard saw me, his face lit up.

"Hello Stan." I smiled. He just nodded and smiled back warmly.

"Welcome back Miss Monroe." The guard greeted as he opened the door to let us in. We walked in as I inhaled the fresh smell of the studio. I had missed it so much. A tear started to form in my right eye. I quickly wiped it off as I followed Chad.

"Hello Chad. Matt is waiting for you." Joanne or receptionist greeted the blond actor with a warm smile.

"I'll look into that later. Right now, I've got a little surprise for you." He smiled as Joanne gave him a confused look. He moved away so that I was visible to the receptionist. Joanne gasped.

"Sonny!" she screamed as she hugged me in a bone cracking, tight embrace. I grinned and hugged her back.

"You can't imagine how much I missed you! Oh Sonny! I'm so happy you are back!" Joanne jumped as she held my hands.

"It's nice to see you too Jo. I really missed you too." I sighed.

"And so, we want to meet Mr. Condor." Chad said putting a hand on my shoulder. Joanne looked at me in an amazed expression.

"You and him?" she asked as I nodded happily in reply.

"Oh that's great! Congrats!" she giggled.

"Thanks." Chad smirked.

"And as for Mr. Condor…well lets just say you are here at a great time." She smiled.

"What does that mean?" I asked, confused.

"Well, Mandy is in big trouble today." She grinned.

"Wow! What did she do?" Chad asked, amused.

"Well, she just played some teeny weeny pranks on the studio little evil princess." Joanne explained.

"Oh my gosh! Dakota?" we both said is unison. That girl either had a lot of guts, or, she was dumb. I mean, she played a prank on Dakota.

"Yep. And now, Dakota hates her. And you know what happens when Dakota Condor solemnly hates someone." She said. Yeah, that person goes down, down, down.

"Wow!" I breathed at Mandy's dumbness.

"Now off you go, or you'll miss all the fun." Joanne winked. Chad took my hand and dragged me up the staircase and to where Mr. Condor's office was. We walked slowly to a handsomely polished wooden door which had a golden plate stuck on it reading 'Head of the Studio'. The corridors around were deserted. There were only offices on this floor. I stepped forward and knocked.

"Come in" came Mr. Condor's voice from the other side. I opened the door and walked in. Mr. Condor gave me a confused look.

"Sonny!" a weak voice called as I felt something hug my waist. Confused, I looked down only to find Dakota clinging to my waist and sobbing in my stomach. I awkwardly patted her before kneeling down to her height and hugging her.

"What happened, sweetie?" I said as I looked at Dakota. She looked at me and then to Mandy who was standing in the other end of the room.

"Her." Dakota made a disgusted face while looking at Mandy and then resumed her sobbing.

"Miss Monroe, may I know the reason for your visit?" Mr. Condor asked.

"I-" I started but Mandy cut me off.

"Don't you see Mr. Condor, she has come here to take revenge!" Mandy shrieked. I rolled my eyes and patted Dakota.

"Mr. Condor, we wanted you to look over the matter of Sonny once again. Please" Chad spoke up.

"What look over? She tried to kill me Chad! Why are you siding with her?" Mandy shrieked again as she faced Chad.

"Oh look at the big fat liar you are. Well to tell you Miss Smith, we have a video recording of you and Sonny. So maybe, there won't be any problem sorting out the matter." Chad smirked at Mandy as Mandy wore a scared look. I was just confused.

"What tape Mr. Cooper?" Mr. Condor asked coldly.

"It's a security tape of So Random stage which apparently was stolen by Mandy." Chad stated. I was shocked. How could she?

"But they can make it up! Sonny is a bitch" Mandy exclaimed.

"Shut up you whore." Dakota spoke up as she paced towards Mandy.

"You have no right to call any of my actors that." She glared at Mandy. Then she gave her an evil smile and turned to Mr. Condor.

"Daddy, I want her out! I want Sonny to be in." Dakota yelled. I was shocked. Dakota siding me. This is one in a million situation.

"Miss Mandy Smith, You are fired." Mr. Condor declared. He always gives Dakota what he wants. Then he turned to me.

"I hope you have brought your luggage, Welcome back Miss Monroe." Mr. Condor smiled at me as Dakota hugged me in a bone-cracking embrace.

"And I give you full permission to go with Chaddy, since you are my best friend. I missed you Sonny." Dakota hugged me one last time before she skipped off out of the office. Wow, so I am Dakota's best friend from now, what a privilege. Chad helped me up as I turned to Mr. Condor.

"Thanks." I whispered as he gave me a warm fatherly smile. Then I followed Chad towards the Prop House.

"Chad" I spoke as we neared our destination.

"Yes." He smiled as he turned around.

"I'm nervous." I breathed as I gave him a nervous look. He just smiled and took my hand in his.

"Don't worry, I'm with you." He smiled as we continued on our way. As we stood just outside the door, Chad spoke.

"Okay, you stay here. I want to surprise them." I nodded as Chad crept silently into the room. Through a small gap in the doors I could see him.

"Hey guys! I'm back" He called.

"Oh Chad!" I heard Tawni as she hugged him.

"Did you tell her?" Nico asked him as he stood in front of Chad.

"No, I chickened out at the last minute." Chad replied sarcastically.

"Oh man! How can you do that?" Grady wailed as I stifled my giggles. Grady was always bad at sarcasm detection.

"Urgh, Grady! Stop it! Cooper, what did she say?" Zora shrieked from somewhere.

"Well ask her yourself." Chad said as he opened the door.

"Hey guys." I waved as everyone stood there, stunned. I got confused by this reaction by them.

"Sonny?" They all gasped. The next thing I know, I was under a huge heap. And the heap was So Random cast. Tawni hugged me tight as she was on the top of me. **(A/N: Trust me, that happened with me when I returned from Kashmir. 11 people were on top of me.)**

"I missed you so much!" she shrieked.

"Me too." Zora spoke.

"Me three" Nico said.

"That's not fair! There's nothing like 'me four'" Grady wailed as we all laughed and got up. Once again, Chad helped me up.

"I missed you too Grady." I hugged him as he hugged me back.

"So now, the So Random cast is complete." Zora declared.

"Yeah." The others said in unison.

"I love you guys." I said.

"Ahem." Someone coughed from behind. Someone as in Chad Dylan Cooper. He raised his perfectly curved eyebrow at me. I just smiled.

"And I love you too." I said as I hugged him. That day, I had a lot of fun. Mr. Condor gave us a day off. And my friends threw a Welcome Back Party for me. Plus, in the evening, my boyfriend took me out on a nice, romantic dinner. And just a day or two later, I got a call from Lucy. And guess what? Chris asked her out! Turns out there is a happy ending after all… *winks and screen fades, La La Land plays as the titles credits glide up the screen*****

**

* * *

The End.**

**So that was my story Evil Glares. I enjoyed writing it. It was my first fanfic, blah, blah, blah….. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I love you guys who reviewed, read, alerted or favorite'd my story. You guys are awesome.**

**I'm not working on any more stories for a while but I have ideas for some or must say many.**

**If you are interested in reading those, just mention so in your reviews so I can note down your names and send you a message when I publish the stories. Don't worry, I'll also sent the summary of the story in the message so you judge can if you want to read it. **

**And if anybody is interested in making a sequel to this story, just PM me and send me the plot of that sequel story. **

**I love you guys, bye! (But I'll be back) *winks and hugs the Evil Glares cast*  
**


End file.
